The Forgotten
by Lara D
Summary: Real/SG World-ish. A class takes a wrong turn to Ferryport and get kidnapped by creatures with SCARLET red HAND prints. A flying boy and stubborn 13 year old rescue them and bring them to the Fort. But soon, they find out a new evil. Someone forgotten.
1. Lies?

_**The Forgotten **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Originally Made: April 14 4:12 PM**_

_**A/N. IT FINALLY HERE!! If you think this is the sequel to T.H.F.A.R, you're totally wrong! =) Lyla Domae is actually the one who has been waiting. This has the books reference (meaning people alreay know about the series) so tell me if you think this would be OOC. Also, not sure when public schools go back August or towards the end of it, so let's just say they started the year...you'll understand when I get there. I just hate interrupting. It irks me for some reason...The Grimms will not be here (this chapter) by the way. **__**This is kinda like a filer **_

_**Summary: **Real world/SG World These first chapters will be not from the SG characters, but MY characters POVs. A class takes a trip to New York, unfortunately, THINGS happen. In other words, the class is kidnapped by mysterious creatures...creatures with SCARLET red HAND prints. A certain flying boy and stubborn 13 year old save them and bring them to Fort Charming. They meet a girl in a black cloak, and there seems to be some familiarty in her. The Fogotten as they call her. Then the students start to remember things...IMPORTANT things. It had been months since a student of their disappeared. Thanks to Lyla Domae for encouraging me to put this on FF!_

_**To Lyla Domae: When I sent you the dream, did I put a name? If I did, then I may have changed HER last name...(Mr. Paras is pronounced Pah-rahzz)**_** The Forgotten **

**Chapter 1-L****ies?**

_September 10_

Papers crumpled were being thrown around the room. Girls in groups, talking about the latest gossip. Boys doing spit balls. A girl was sitting in a corner, reading a book. Specifically being called "The Sisters Grimm". A brown haired teacher walked into the room.

"Sit down class!" Mr. Paras said. They did as told. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Now class, since I'd STILL like to know you guys better, you are going to introduce yourselves." The class groaned. He chuckled.

"I know all your names though, so we'll use the Hat." The hat was where you put the names, then you pull a name out for a question they would have. (LIKE: Who was named after the Hudson River? You pull a name. Let's say BOB; Bob: After Henry Hudson. But that's history...)Mr. Paras stuck his hand in the hat.

"Nicole Myan!" He said. A brown haired girl stood up. You could tell she was an IT girl from her clothing. Short skirt, glossy lips, hair with highlights...you know, the usual for them... She stood at the front of the class.

"So as you SHOULD know, I'm Nicole, the best of the best, you should be grateful that someone as hot as me is in your class by the way. I like to shop, I got my first cell phone when I was 4. My dad's a millionaire. My mom's always there for me. You could say they spoil me. I'm an angel-" This got an eye roll from the lonely girl."-and I'm popular." Like everyone didn't figure that out. Girls clapped, boys whistled, Mr. Paras nodded and proceeded to get another name.

"Carter Walsh." He said. A dirty blonde boy stood up. His eyes were a light blue, he was tall and a little on the "muscle" side. He cleared his throat as some girls were talking about Taylor Lautner or something.

"I'm Carter. I play many sports. Anything that you could name. I gotta sister named Holly. My brothers in college now. I like to fish with my dad. He's a doctor. My mom's a housewife. I hope I befriend all of you also." He ended. At least he wasn't as conceited as Nicole that'd for sure. Everybody whooped and hollered for him, but they didn't give the same reaction for the next student.

"Lily Gabriel Solo." Mr. Paras said. Everyone burst out laughing. Nicole laughed the most.

"Who has a stupid middle name like GAY-BRI-EL?!?" She cackled. They heard a sigh somewhere. Then a CREAK as someone stood up. A black haired girl with amber curls hanging down to her shoulders stepped to the front. Her eyes were very intriguing. There were vibrant to say the least. Maybe a violet color to be more precise.

"Hello. I'm Lily. But my friends back home usually call me Little Gabby-" She was interrupted by you-know-who.

"That's stupid!" Nicole said suddenly. People laughed again.

"Nicole. That's enough." Mr. Paras said commandingly. When the teacher wasn't looking, Nicole stuck her tongue out. Lily cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, they called me Little Gaby. My mom's an artist. She draws sceneries, and goes to lots of places, leaving my big sister Clarisse to watch over me. My brother's in Afghanistan, helping to fight and my dad-"

"You're lying!" Anne-Marie; an IT girl and Nicole's BFF; cries out. There were murmurings in the class. Lily shook her head slightly.

"If it was a lie I wouldn't be telling it." She said, her patience growing thin.

"Yeah right! Like your brother's REALLY in Afghanistan!!" Nicole cried out. Lily looked angered.

"I supposed your dad's the president of Loser Town!" She added. Lily looked furious right then. She shook a finger at Nicole.

"You CANNOT talk about my dad that way." Lily said her voice sounding menacing. Nicole had an eyebrow raised, then she laughed.

"Sure I can! You're just a stupid girl! You're mom's not an artist, you have no sister. you're 'brother' is NOT in the military. And your dad's whatever! You're a freak!" She exclaimed. Soon everyone joined with mean comments, the only two who didn't were Mr. Paras and Carter.

"Class! ENOUGH!!" He yelled. People were just starting to throw papers at Lily. Mr. Paras stepped in front of Lily.

"This is unacceptable!! You will ALL write me a 500 word essay about your behavior. Not Carter and Lily though." He commanded. This got deathly glares from the class to Lily. Not Carter of course, he was on the classes side. He shot Lily a dirty look, saying "Thanks for nothing".

"Lily. May I speak with you?" Mr. Paras asked. Lily nodded. Her teacher rubbed his temples.

"Look I don't appreciate you lying to the class so don't make your life a lie." Lily looked shocked. She stuttered.

"That wasn't a lie!" She said. Mr. Paras shook her head.

"See, it's things like this that get good students in trouble. Please promise me you won't lie anymore." He more said than asked. Lily hesitated. They weren't lies. But she nodded anyway. Mr. Paras smiled.

"Class! Ms. Lily has promised to give you the truth." Lily's violet eyes were the size of baseballs. She nervously went to the front, where Nicole's arms were crossed.

"I don't really have a cool life. My mom's never home. She works in a small but busy business. I have no siblings and my dad..." She paused, not wanting tears to show, "He's a carpenter." Mr. Paras clapped his hands. The ONLY one to clap actually.

"Good job Lily!" The bell rang.

"Class I'll see you tomorrow!" He said cheerfully and walking towards his desk. Lily was one of the last to leave, she put her book in her backpack and headed out for her last class. Art. Lily smiled. Something she was good

_Weeks Later..._

Lily became the weirdo of the school. No friends. No allies. Teachers hated her. Even the principal. Soon, memories of her began to fade until it was nothing.

Actually she only had one friend. Her art teacher, Mrs. Darling was her only friend she ever made. They both liked books, art, fairy-tales, all that. But like Carter-who had grown fond of her; now having a crush-she was on Nicole's side a.k.a. What the whole school is thinking of her.

She guessed she was scared of being...rejected? Lily sighed as she walked through the halls for the last time. She passed Nicole, who sneered at her. The teachers gave her glares. Principal Whatever-His- Name-Was looked at Lily in disgust. She could of sworn Carter smiled at her sadly. The doors opened to exit. She felt bad for what she was going to do next...

This doesn't mean she's going to die today no FAR from that...

By her family, classmates, teachers, acquaintances...

She would be forgotten...

_**A/N. Sad Lily. Don't worry, this won't be a sad story...at least, I'm hoping not. =) I REALLY do hope it was a good start, though it was short =(. I'll try to make it longer.**_

_**4/18/10**_

_**5/1/10 **_


	2. Stupid Field Trip AND Freaked Generals?

_**Forgotten-Ch.2**_

_**Originally Made: April 17 11:03 AM-April 20 10:54 PM**_

_**A/N. Probably at least these 4 first chapters will be in Normal POV and only about Lily. Sorry if this story is sucking. I PROMISE it gets : Uhh...you DO know what this site is for right? FANfiction. FAAAN. Get it? =D**_

**Chapter 2: A Stupid Field Trip...****Freaked Out Generals?**

_April 24_

Time had flown by as months passed. Nicole was still Ms. IT. Being the snotty girl she was, picked on the 'lower class' kids. Usually flirted with boys (especially Carter). Their art teacher, Mrs. Darling had decided she wasn't so into art anymore. She decided to go live in a small cottage somewhere in New York. Ferryport Landing to be exact. Mr. Paras had to stop teaching because of a car accident. He was in a wheel chair now and decided to get a new teacher for the class…

"Nicole, please hand out the permission forms!" Ms. Haynes sang. The class looked confused.

"Where are we going?" Vera -an Italian girl- asked. Ms. Haynes smiled.

"New York of course!" The class chattered excitedly. They would be very happy to get out of Maryland and to New York. Maryland just seemed too...ordinary for them...

"Ms. Haynes, what are we going to do there?" Carter asked. He had gotten himself to be handsomer than ever during Spring Vacation. Ms. Haynes smiled at him.

"Well, since we are now close to the end of school, I decided we would go around New York and see famous statues and learn things about them." The class groaned, "AND we may get the chance to go to Sugar and see the giant elephant made out of jellybeans!" The class cheered. Ms. Haynes thought this was pretty stupid of her to take her class to another state and stay there for at least two weeks, but she wanted to learn her students better. Like Mr. Paras 'did'. More like HE wanted to tell his students how to live. Ms. Haynes had heard about it and huffed every time it crossed her mind. She handed out the permission forms.

"We go next week!" She said," You must also get two buddies to stay with you at all times! One boy, one girl!" The class cheered. At least it wasn't SO stupid...but it was actually, just in time for the Scarlet Hand to take over Ferryport and half of New York...

_*Carter's POV*_

Carter packed his books and slung his dark blue bag over his shoulder. His supposedly friends following right behind him. His best friend, Drake, draped his arm over Carter's shoulder.

"SO. Decided who your two buds are gonna be?" Drake asked winking at him. Carter chuckled.

"Sure did. I'm going to bring Ashley and Brandon!" Carter said sarcastically. Drake faked a gasp. They both burst out laughing.

"'Course I'm gonna bring _you. _You're my 'BFF' aren't you?" Carter teased.

"Got that right pal!"

"So are you REALLY bringing Ashley Bray?" Ashley Bray was a bookworm. She had light brown hair and honey suckle eyes. She was actually very sweet. But she was a constant target for Nicole. Why? She was only 4 feet tall. The rest of her classmates were 5 or 6 feet. But it didn't seem to bother Ashley. AND she was a great advice giver. Carter shrugged at the question.

"Probably. What? Do you WANT her to come?" Carter asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Psh! No! I-I was-I mean-I WAS JUST WONDERING." He stammered. Carter and Drake shared everything with each other. So Carter already knew Drake was crushing on her. Right them Ashley emerged from the classroom. She waved and headed for them.

"Hey guys!" She chirped.

"Hey Ash!" Carter replied. Drake nodded, not able to speak. Ashley quietly chuckled.

"So Carter, looking for another buddy?" She asked. Carter smiled at her. On one hand, Drake would be happy, BUT on the other hand, they would be all flirty-flirty which would mean the field trip would suck…

"I guess-" Ashley was about to squeal with happiness until Nicole knocked her to the ground. Hard. Head first was slammed into the ground.

"Watch it tiny!" Nicole snapped at her. Ashley glared at her. Drake practically ran to her. Small tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oww." Was all she said before Drake yelled through the hallways for a teacher. Nicole didn't really care right then because she suddenly latched herself unto Carter's arm.

"Can I be your buddy for the field trip?" She asked oh-so-innocently.

"I kinda promised Ashley…" Carter said. Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously thinking of inviting her?" She pointed to Ashley who was now unconcious. Carter nodded. Nicole huffed.

"Well, if she can't I can go right?" She asked. Carter fumbled with his fingers nervously. That would be a BAD ride. Especially since Drake and Nicole loathe each other.

"Maybe?" He squeaked. Nicole smiled and pecked him on the cheek. When she wasn't looking Carter wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Great! Bye Carter!" She skipped out of the halls, unaware that she had kicked Ashley while she was skipping like the devil.

(Clinic)

"Sorry guys, but I won't be able to go with you guys. Ms. Haynes said "Due to your injury, you'll still go, but you'll have to sit with me through the whole field trip." Ashley mimicked her teacher's voice. Drake sighed sadly while Carter patted his shoulder.

"I guess I'm going to have to bring Nicole then…" Carter mumbled. Ashley smiled at both of them.

"I'm really sorry about Nicole." Carter apologized. She chuckled.

"Don't worry! You know how bratty SHE is!" Ash teased.

"So are we REALLY going in a plane to New York?" Drake asked. His two friends nodded.

"At least that's what Ms. Haynes said." Carter said. Ashley was in the clinic with Drake and Carter. The nurse said she would be gone for about 30 minutes so she gave them their old yearbook to look though.

"Hmmm…there's Vera." Carter mumbled pointing at the Italian girl.

"There's Mike." Drake said pointing to a red headed skinny boy. Ash took the yearbook from their hands. She soon looked at a page closely.

'Hmmm.' She said quietly.

"What?" Both boys asked. Ash pointed to a picture in the corner. A girl in a blue buttoned up shirt and dark blue jeans was sitting in the corner reading. Her black hair covering her face.

"Who's that?" She asked them. Carter peered at the picture closely. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It was that girl who lied about her life to Mr. Paras remember?" He said, remembering his small crush on her.

"Right! But wait- where's she now? I never saw her leaving the school." Ashley said thoughtfully. Carter shrugged.

"Well whatever. It really doesn't matter anymore. So back to the subject, " Drake took the yearbook from them and threw it in a corner, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! I DO NOT want Ms. IT girl sitting with us!" Carter groaned.

"Ms. Haynes said so! There's 33 kids in the class and 11 rows in the plane. Excluding Ashley. And three seats in each row. She wants no remainders and no one is left out. And besides, all the other kids have their buddies. So not by choice, but force." Carter explained. Drake took the nearest pillow and screamed into it. Ashley patted his back with sympathy. He practically shivered with her warm hand.

"At least the ride won't be boring!" Carter and Drake groaned.

"You have NO idea." They both said. They USED to be excited for the field trip. Now it was a stupid field trip.

***"C'mon Maggots! Our fort is weakening! Now give me 50 push ups. Stat!" Snow yelled. The soldiers obeyed and grunted and groaned but doing as they were told. A man in a cape came towards Snow. He had many weapons on his belt from daggers to guns to knives to swords.

"King Arthur. Make this quick. Charming plans to attack in a few days. We need all the time we can get." Snow barked. King Arthur nodded.

"It seems we have a recruit Ms. White. I'm not sure if she'll be useful, but here." He said showing a girl in a black cloak to the front. You couldn't very see her face, but you could see her deadly eyes from a distance. Probably miles and miles away. Snow sneered at the girl, she hated to do it, but she had to get her toughness or else the Everafters wouldn't respect her. And besides, would you follow orders from the girl who was stupid and ate a poison apple from an old hag? I think not.

"And who may you be?" Snow asked unpolitely. The girl just stared back at her with her mesmerizing eyes. King Arthur was stiff. Never once had THIS happen. They would always reply back. He had a feeling this person was different. Maybe not an Everafter at all.

"Not talking eh? Does that mean I gotta choke the words out of you?" Ms. White growled. The girl smiled, amused at her words.

"Arthur. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Snow yelled. He looked scared but kept his guard.

"Sir, she TOLD me she could help." King Arthur stated. She huffed.

"That's not enough! This girl probably doesn't even know how to fix these maggots!" Snow exclaimed. The girl grinned and did something so amazing, Snow could've went blind from amazement. I know it does not make sense, but it goes to show you, this girl was the soldiers began to shake, colors seeping through them. Then once it stopped, they did their push ups. 10,20,30,40, 5O, 60, 70,...Ms. White lost count at 284. She had only told them to do 50 and they were howling like mad. They stopped somewhere in the hundred thousands. Arthur and Snow looked at the girl in astonishment.

"Who are you?" King Arthur asked, still enraptured by her performance. The girl took of her hood. Her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Charming walked across the field. The soldiers were working harder than usual. Hs eyes laid on two figures laying on the ground. He rushed towards then shaking the Everafters.

"Arthur! Sergeant White!" King Arthur groaned while Snow looked around wildly.

"What happened!?!?" Charming exclaimed. Arthur groaned in response. Charming became inpatient.

"WHAT happened!?!?" He shouted. Arthur coughed a few words.

"Girl...powers...Soldiers became greater...disappeared..." He said.

"Who is she!?!" Charming exclaimed. They two 'freaked out' generals told him later once they regained their strength. Mr. Seven -or should I say GENERAL Seven- had instructed them to find her. The exact words Arthur had told him she said swirled effortlessly in his head. He didn't know what made him so frightened about a little girl...she was probably 13 maybe? His hands were trembling.

'That's classified. But call me The Forgotten.' He looked at the note Arthur had found in his pocket.

'Need me? Send the Grimms.'

_**A/N. Ok, I didn't want to keep it in people-you-don't-know POV's so I put this scared? Wow...THIS is a handful! Oh and I think I have to mention something...The Forgotten and the Grimms met. There will be something here about it I guess. I'm still confused myself on The Forgotten. Sorry if "The Forgotten's" power was suckish. I'm pretty bad at this...=(**_

_**Oh and the Scarlet Hand DID take over. MUHAHAHA!!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Lara D**_

_**4/19/10**_

_**I added some stuff so it's:**_

_**5/8/10**_

_**And remember: TOMORROW IS MOTHER'S DAY!!!! So start getting them stuff, but if it's too late, give them what you have. All I have is a card I made in computer class and one I made on Group Card. So far, not going to well. Oh well! So I'm gonna have to give her my half eaten chocolate bunny. Oh and the thing about Sugar and the Elephant is REAL!! It's in NY! I went there this Easter and it's right next to the Apple Store! I'm not sure WHERE exactly, but I'll see if I can find out from my mom!!**_

_**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**_

**WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! I almost forgot the reviewers:**

**KENDRA1212, Estrangelo Edessa, Katie, EmeryTheFrog, booksonclouds, Puckabrina-percabeth101, sistersgrimm97, AND THE PERSON WHO -kinda- STARTED IT ALL:**

**Lyla Domae (Thank you for the review with my errors! I'll see if I can correct them soon…)**

**Ok NOW I'm done!**


	3. A Grumpy Prince and A Kidnapping

_**Originally Started: I forgot. Hehehehe. *Realization* GASPS! The Forgotten is getting to me! =DD**_

_**Finished: May 12; 3:03 PM (How do I remember that?)**_

_**A/N. Heeeyyy...wasn't Book 8 splendid? Sorry this seems late, I started this...a few weeks back. On the 20th I remember. So spoiler squealing: I ALMOST FELT LIKE RIPPING OFF PUCK'S HEAD WHEN HE LAUGHED AT SABRINA FOR CALLING HIM A JERK! *growls* I think the 7th though was better. I don't think MB likes the idea of Puckabrina...well I mean he does, but he doesn't actually DO it. He used to the pranking and insults but there's a moment every now and then right? Umm...I'll shut up now. **_

_**OK, This KINDA has Book 8 spoilers. Except the ending of Book 8 is differed in here. Sorry, no spoiling of what happens in the book! You'll have to scan this chapter for the spoilers...I'll give you something though: The name of 'Baby Grimm' is :_____!**_

MUHAHAHAHA!

█ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂ Chapter 3: █ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂

A Grumpy Prince and a Kidnapping

(What else? Princesses Changing Their Names?)

"Leiblings! Come on! We must get to Fort Charming!" Granny Relda called. She had received a message from King Arthur about a request from Charming.

"Coming Granny!" Daphne jumped off the last three steps. Red and Mr. Canis chose to stay at the Fort Charming while the Grimms -along with Puck- went back to the house. They retrieved their brother, Basil- named after the girl's grandpa- from Mirror and locked him in the Book of the Everafter. The mirror didn't have a guardian anymore...well, besides Elvis-the hundred pound Great Dane. Basically, it was really easy to sneak into the mirror. Unfortunately, you couldn't ask something like "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's sneaking into the mall?" You had to go to Uncle Jake for that. Not sure HOW he knows, but he knows...But sadly, they Grimm family of Manhattan were still broke so Basil, Henry, and Veronica left Ferryport Landing to start investing their money and to buy a new apartment.

"Hey Old Lady! Where's the food?" Puck said coming from the living room with a grumpy Sabrina. This morning she found a monkey in her closet. Wearing her favorite clothes. Her skinny jeans, blue t-shirt, and her converses. What fun! Sarcasm intended.

"Libeling, we're going to eat when we get to the Fort. Charming said he has very important news." Granny Relda told the fairy. He groaned.

"But their food is so SMALL!" He complained. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"At least it's NORMAL. No offence Granny." Sabrina implied. Granny Relda nodded and ushered the kids to the death trap. Uncle Jake was still mourning over Briar's death, but it was little now. And he gets extra points for not committing suicide! He smiled slightly at everyone.

"Let's go. Charming's going crazy!" Uncle Jake said, starting the car.

"That'd be HILARIOUS!" Puck said. Suddenly an image of Charming as a maniac flashed into Sabrina head. She shuddered.

"I'd rather have arrogant Charming than maniac Charming!" Sabrina exclaimed shortly after Puck's comment. Daphne and Red giggled.

_**Later in the Forest**_

She watched as the car stopped in the middle of the forest, her eyes burning like fire. She saw two girls, a fairy, an old woman, and a handsome young man with many pockets go deep into the forest. She followed silently, hovering in the took in her surroundings. It seemed exactly what her 'treasure' said. Thick trees covered the ground, beautiful plants surrounded them, but it wasn't all pretty. The leaves were dark in the trees, the ground was brown instead of green. Shadows castes every corner. She started to feel scared, she took out a little notebook. It had pictures of her past. Things she wanted to forget...

But how can you forget yourself?

She stared at the picture. She just wanted to rip it. There on the picture was a young girl and her father. The little girl was sitting on a white stallion while her father beamed down proudly at her. A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly shoved it in her pocket and hurried towards the family.

She decided that flying would make it easier for the family to see so she started to walk. But they were still about 4 yards away, she fast-walked towards them. She was not so lucky as she stepped on a branch that made a cracking sound. The fairy stopped and turned around. No one was there, he glanced one more time before running off towards the Grimms. She let out a deep breath and decided to was best to just get to the camp faster.

"FOOD!" Puck cried triumphantly. He ran and Daphne raced towards the mess tent while the family trudged behind. In the tent, somewhere in the corner was a small couch like object. Sabrina was still sleepy from the wake up call from Senior Monkey, and decided to take a nap while her family ate quietly….

'_Run Sabrina run!' A voice called. Sabrina was near some cliffs that lead to the ocean, the air was crisp and uninviting. The sky was gloomy and gray also. Sabrina turned around to see a girl with dark hair running behind her. She looked frantic, behind her was a dragon with Puck trying to kill it with his wooden sword._

'_Puck!' Sabrina cried. The fairy groaned as one of the dragon's claws collided with the back of his hoodie. The girl was breathing heavily and tripped over a rock. Puck charged at the dragon again. Soon the dragon became irritated with the fairy and swat him with his paw. Puck was thrown towards the cliffs and slipped. _

'_PUCK!' Sabrina screamed as the fairy hit the sharp rocks below. He was a goner. The dragon was pleased with himself as the fairy lay dead in the rocky waves below. He stomped towards the girl in the grass. _

'_HELP!' She cried out. He got one of his claws ready and pounced on her just as a figure plunged a sword into the dragon. It was too late though. The girl was dead also the dragon. Soon, Sabrina and the figure were the only ones left alive. The figure clutched grass in his hands and screamed. _

"GRIMM! WAKE UP! WE FINISHED BREAKFAST! OR ELSE I'LL GET SENIOR MONKEY TO DRESS UP LIKE YOU!" Puck yelled in Sabrina's ear. The blonde fell over onto the ground. She was still frightened about her dream, but was happy to see the fairy alive.

"You're alive!" Sabrina suddenly cried. She didn't hug Puck, but slapped his cheek.

"OWWWW! What the heck Grimm!" He shouted. She smiled sickly at him and walked out of the tent where Daphne, Granny, and Uncle Jake were waiting.

"Had a good sleep?" Jake asked. Puck dying suddenly flashed into her mind. So did the girl in her dream.

"Yeah, it was ok." She lied. He nodded and they walked around camp looking for Charming. He ran up to them when he spotted them.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Charming said indignantly. Sabrina rolled her eyes, still cranky from her wake up call.

"Well I'm sorry if our family doesn't usually wake up at 7:00 in the morning!" Sabrina snapped. Charming had been a pain in the butt since Harry-his magic mirror's guardian- died. You could say shattered into a million pieces.

"Well if I must add: Sergeant White and King Arthur are in the infirmary tent!" He shouted. Granny Relda gasped.

"What happened!" Daphne had a worried look imprinted on her round face. Charming rolled his eyes.

"_You_ should know! You're little friend caused this!" He angrily retorted to the 8 year old. Daphne stuck her tongue out.

"Billy! This wasn't anyone's fault!" A voice shouted. Ms. White came out of the tent. She was holding an ice pack on her forehead, but still looked beautiful as ever. He stared at the ground. She continued, "The girl simply caught me and Arthur off guard. She obviously was an Everafter with no training of her power!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What little friend?" Sabrina asked. Charming raised an eyebrow.

"You do now know? Then-" Charming stopped. He looked at Sabrina thoughtfully. Little did Sabrina know, Charming was figuring out how to summon the girl in the black cloak. 'I'm the Forgotten.' flashed into his head again.

"What?" She snapped. He shook his head. His long dark locks hiding his smile. The rest of the group watched the two interested. Well not Puck. He was scratching his backside with his wooden sword.

"You seem different. Did you forget anything?" He asked. Sabrina huffed at him.

"How would I know? If I forgot something then it would be forgotten!" Sabrina said. Did she not know she was being watched and listened by A forgotten. Yeah. She sure forgot the Forgotten.

"Did someone summon me?" A voice asked. The family turned around to see a girl wearing a black cloak. Her face was hidden but the coat couldn't hide the sinister eyes. Well they seemed sinister from their eccentric hue.

"Yes. I did. So here's the Grimms. Our army needs your forces. What you did to Sergeant White and Arthur was dreadful but amazing." Charming said. The girl smiled sadly.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why not!" Charming exclaimed, "You could help us win the war!" The cloaked girl sighed and withdrew her hood. Her hair was beyond black. You couldn't even describe it as black. Sabrina guessed it used to flow down to her shoulders but was now tangled and up to her hips. Her skin tone was a black color. REALLY black. It seemed all she was, was black. Except for her big moon eyes.

"I can't. This wasn't supposed to happen." She cried out. Sabrina had to interrupt then.

"What? Who are you?" She asked-more like demanded though.

"I don't know. I'm forgotten by everyone!" She sobbed into her cloak that seemed to get darker with every tear. You could say it looked like outer space with no stars, planets, meteorites, nothing. Granny Relda took the girl in her arms. Sabrina was about to stop her though. She was probably like Red! A certified lunatic! The blonde huffed just as a fairy, armed, ran to Charming flailing his arms.

"Prince! We got something on the mirror! Zoel couldn't even believe it!" He said. Charming raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what would THAT be?" He asked. The fairy rolled his eyes and ushered for the group to follow him. They entered a tent was a young girl was combing her short hair, her hair was up to shoulder length. She seemed familiar to Sabrina.

"Zoel. This better be good!" Charming snapped. Zoel rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's going to be good! Do you think I would send a lame soldier to get you if this wasn't important!" Charming nodded. She sighed.

"Well we should just wrap this up shouldn't we?" She stood and walked towards a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Before we do that-what everafter are you?" Daphne said, getting her palm ready to enter her mouth. Zoel smiled.

"Well I USED to be Rapunzel." Zoel said. Daphne bit hard, but released quickly.

"Wait. Where's the long hair and what's up with the name?" Daphne asked.

"Well I hate that name-Rapunzel. It's so long and shallow! I mean, it's boring to me. So I used some of the letters in Rapunzel and added an O to make Zoel. And another thing: I would be tripping all over the place with that whale of a hair!" Sabrina thought about it. That must've been hard to carry something that probably weighed as MUCH as a whale.

"Cool!" Daphne said. Relda gave Rapunzel-I mean ZOEL- a hug.

"Nice to see you again…Zoel." Granny Relda said awkwardly. Zoel smiled at her, showing Relda her white pearly teeth. The mirror soon misted over with a face of a small boy with brown locks and honey like eyes.

"Hello Prince. Grimms. Zoel." He greeted. Zoel smiled.

"Ok everyone this is Keyan. He was my magic mirror and still is!" Zoel cheerfully said.

"But there wasn't any mirror in your story." Sabrina pointed out.

"Well they didn't SAY anything about him. It was all evil mom, fair maiden, the prince…Oh! And don't forget "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down YOUR STUPID HAIR! All that stuff. Oh and Keyan Is just actually a spy helping us. That's why I got the fairy to get you, Charming!" The red headed Zoel said.

"Cool! So he spies on people! Can I borrow him sometime?" Puck asked, rubbing his hands together greedily. Zoel didn't know Puck very well so she nodded. He grinned evilly.

"Watch out Grimm! 'Cause I'm comin'!" He cackled. Sabrina glared murderously at him. The Forgotten looked at them both curiously.

"Why do I have the feeling I know you?" She asked Puck. The fairy puffed up his chest.

"You must have heard of my famous tale by William Shakespeare! I'm the Trickster King! The Prince of Juvenile Delinquents! Snails and Puppy Dog Tails! The Imp! I'm a villain-"

"-of the worst kind." The group-excluding Puck and the Forgotten- said in harmony. They all groaned at the end. Puck huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"OK! Cut to the chase! What did you summon me EXACTLY for!" Charming shouted. Zoel sighed.

"Ok here!" Zoel sounded frustrated. Charming huffed.

"Well hurry up with this Kevin boy!"

"My name is KEYAN!" Keyan interrupted. Charming shooed him. Keyan glared at the prince.

"Why I ought to-" Keyan was about to call Charming some names, but Zoel stopped him in time.

"Keyan!" At least Keyan didn't fry Charming. That was good. Zoel started to rhyme in a ridiculous way, "I hope we shall be enraptured by time we see what thee Scarlet Hand captured!" Keyan smiled and soon misted over.

"Are you talking in a medieval times way?" Sabrina asked Zoel.

"Well I pretty much have to. Your grandfathers made up my tale and that was a VERY long time ago."

"What does enraptured mean?" Daphne asked.

"It means that something has gotten your attention. Like for example: You were enraptures when we went back to New York and met the Fairie Folk right?" Sabrina explained. Daphne's lips formed a small 'o' then she nodded to her sister. The mirror soon showed a black castle. The tallest section of the castle stood a pole. A scarlet red handprint was imprinted on the flag. Everafters were guarding the entrance. Soon Keyan showed an image of people in chains and crying most that looked around 12.

'_Wimps'_ Sabrina thought. Most were looking around in confusion. At the front were two young ladies. One had mid length black hair while the other had short brown hair. The lady with brown hair had light blue eyes and a button nose. She seemed familiar to Sabrina. The other looked like a teacher. The clothes, shoes, there was even a pin on her blouse that said, "Ms.-----" Well, at least, that was all Sabrina could see. Sabrina then started to analyze the children. Yes. CHILDREN. There was many girls, most of which looked like the spoiled ones. But one particular blonde girl in the crowd looked angry. She had a bandage wrapped around her head. She glared murderously at the brunette in front of her. She had stringy brown hair and dull green eyes. Next to the spoiled brunette were two boys. One had dark chocolate hair while the other had almost "golden" hair. Soon Sabrina glanced at The Forgotten who looked at the group in the mirror with a shocked expression, but Sabrina chose to ignore it.

"What the heck is SHE doing THERE!" Puck suddenly shouted, he was pointing to the brunette with the button nose.

"Her? Do you know her?" Sabrina asked.

"Do I-ME the Trickster King-know HER! OF COURSE I KNOW HER!" He bellowed, "That is my arch enemy's wife!" The family all knew who Puck's arch enemy was. Just to refresh your memory, it was Peter Pan. They had met him before...well, before he got married. Peter Pan lived close to the Sacred Grounds. It was pretty shocking to Daphne to see the real Wendy Darling there.

"Oh my gosh! It's Wendy!" She whispered to Sabrina excitedly. Her face felt once she realized where Wendy was.

"OH MY GOAT! They kidnapped Wendy and those kids!" Daphne wailed. A figure stepped towards the group in the mirror.

"So Wendy, who's your group?" A voice asked. He came out of the dim light, his dagger pointed at Wendy's throat. Nottingham smiled gruesomely.

"I used to teach art at their school." She croaked. The teacher next to her looked frightened.

"Don't kill her! What kind of man are you!" She said. Nottingham looked amused.

"Madam, I am a man who is losing his patience so shut your gob or I'll slice your throat open!" He yelled. The teacher whimpered but remained quiet. Nottingham glanced at the guards.

"Men, go put this group in a cell. But leave Ms. Darling in a separate one. Who knows what magic she has." The guards roughly pulled the group to a hallway. The girl with stringy brown hair -who was being glared at by the pretty blonde- nudged her teacher.

"Ms. Haynes, when are we gonna go to see the elephant?" She asked in a snooty way. Her teacher-who Sabrina now knows as Ms. Haynes- sighed.

"Sorry Nicole, but we're probably not going to get there. I guarantee it." She muttered. The girl, Nicole, huffed.

"Dude! Get me out of these chains! I think my veins are turning white!" She stupidly called to a guard on her left. He rolled his eyes. Before Keyan misted over, he zoomed in on two boys in the back. One had light blonde hair while the other had black hair.

"Carter. I dunno if you're going to think I'm insane but this is the best experience I've had in my entire life!" The dark haired boy said to his companion. Carter-the blonde- sighed.

"Yeah well with Nicole's whining, not the best trip ever." He said. Keyan soon took the picture away, leaving a gaping Charming and Grimm family staring at Zoel.

"Is that it?" Charming asked.

"Or Is there going to be a dancing monkey now?" He bluntly added. Zoel huffed.

"Don't you see! We must save them! Who knows what Heart and Nottingham have in store for that poor group!" Sabrina and Daphne glanced at each other uneasily. This was bad. A whole group of students and a teacher-plus an Everafter- meant that something big might be happening. Puck looked bored. He was now lounging in the air with his wings unfurled.

"So what can we do now? Hey since that chick said something about an elephant made out of jellybeans, can we go eat it?" He asked. Sabrina yanked him from the air. He was now upside-down in the crisp air. Zoel looked at the two and she smiled. Sabrina noticed the look.

"What?" She asked Zoel. The princess just smiled wider.

"Can that girl stop staring at us? It's giving me the creeps." Puck implied. Zoel began to clap her hands.

"Prince! We can send them!" Zoel cried with joy. Simultaneously, Sabrina and Puck played dumb.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"You two can go retrieve them! I mean a detective and a fairy is a good match! The detective can look for clues to get to their cell and the fairy can protect her and I don't know-maybe get his pixies to open the locks-Oh! And they can carry the group over to our Fort- I hears pixies can carry up to 8,500 pounds! Oh please Prince! Relda!" Zoel pleaded after she was done with her explanatory. Granny Relda and Charming glanced at each other uneasily.

"Well I care about Sabrina and Puck's safety-" Relda said. Puck interrupted.

"I'd be totally willing! If it means getting to kick someone's butt then yes!" Puck cried. Granny nodded to him then turned to Sabrina.

"What about you libeling. Will you go?" She asked. Sabrina glanced uneasily at the people-and mirrors- surrounding her. Charming's lips formed a thin line. Zoel was practically on he knees. Grant Relda was giving her a reassuring smile. Puck was making faces at the soldiers who peeked in through the tent. Daphne was giving Sabrina a trustful expression. Sabrina sighed deeply.

"If it makes you all happy...then yes." She mumbled but with a smile on her face. In all the cheers, Sabrina might of haven't noticed The Forgotten frozen on the spot. Daphne glanced at the girl too.

"Whats wrong?" Daphne asked. The Forgotten snapped out of her dazed moment and smiled small.

"Just thinking..." She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Why do you seem so familiar though?" Sabrina asked. The cloaked girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Umm...well…" She shuffled uncomfortably. "…you may think this is kinda rude but...I don't have a place to stay-" She was interrupted by Granny Relda. Talk about a rude interrupting day!

"You can stay with us _libeling_! I think that would be great! Oh and maybe Mr. Canis can help you retrieve your memory!" Granny beamed at her plan. The black haired girl smiled.

"That's be nice!" She said. Zoel then turned back to Sabrina and Puck.

"You guys go tomorrow morning." Zoel said.

_**A/N. Ok the next chapter will probably have a flashback thing…kinda. It will be about the ride to NY and the seating thing. Not sure if it's important but I just want to give you guys every bit of info I have! =D Oh but next chapter will probably also have when they get to the Scarlet Hand Headquarters. =D**_

_**5/11/10 Today is the May Crowning! Yay! =D Sorry random moment... **_

_**Did you know that Egyptians shave their eyebrows when their cats die? I got that from the newest chapter of "Playing the Game" by BreakDownBaby. =DDDDD YUP. Sorry for -probably- freaking you out with this **__**Interesting fact!**_

_**Shout outs:**_

_**Puckabrina-percabeth101, limegreenwordmachine, sistersgrimm97, Estrangelo Edessa, Lyla Domae, and EmeryTheFrog! AND PEOPLE! WE NEED MORE ENTRIES FOR ME AND limegreenwordmachine'S CHALLENGE! I even made one myself…and pretty good so far if I do say so myself. **_

_**=DDThanks! Lara D**_

_**Ps. Who would you rather have? Maniac Charming or Arrogant Charming? =D**_

_**OH OH OH! Before I go, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! She's turning 11 Monday. BUT her birthday party's tomorrow! We're gonna go to the movies to see "Letters to Juliet" anyone else seeing it? =D **_

_**Can someone encourage me saying that I'll do good at my piano recital tomorrow. My friends at school is not enough. =DD**_

**_Oh wait, today ISN'T 5/11/10 right?..._**

**_5/14/10_**

_**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**_


	4. Changing the Story for a Change

_**Forgotten-Ch. 4**_

_**Originally Started: May 12 3:05 PM**_

_**A/N. Hey! So was last chapter interesting enough? Sabrina claims she knows The Forgotten. HMMM...ok most of this chapter'll be about Carter's stupid ride to : Do not own SG. Only MY characters and the title. =D Chapter is a little on the T side. But nothing with words…I hope. *Looks at the story worriedly* You are free to back out. **_

**Chapter 4: Changing the Story For A Change **

**(****and Being Kidnapped in an Orderly Fashion)**

_Carter's POV-Outside the Airport_

Ms. Haynes was announcing the students and their "leaders". The leader was responsible if their buddies were lost. So Carter pretty much hates his life right now.

"Ok! Class! Your leaders will be announced first! And don't worry if there's one girl and two boys, or two girls and one boy. Your leaders picked the buddies so you'll probably be happy," Ms. Haynes said excitedly. The class looked confused, but shrugged it off and nodded.

"Ok! Let's start. Vera, Brandon, Flora;

Khalil, Arnold, Sammy;

Cameran, Lacey, Steve;

Will, Jon, Renee;

Alana, Katherine, Jacob;

Robert, Jack, Crystal;

Maloney, Melanie (twins), Matt;

Mike, Chris, Noel;

Tina, Anne-Marie, Nick;

Ms. Haynes, Ash, and a kid named James(He has to sit with Ms. Haynes because he's a trouble maker);

And I almost forgot! Carter, Drake and Nicole!" Drake groaned. He shot Carter a glare that said why-the-heck-did-you-bring-Ms. Prick- along! The blonde sighed as Nicole waved in a flirty way at him. Carter banged his head on the table.

"Ms. Haynes, exactly how long is the ride?" Ashley asked. She had a bandage wrapped around her head. Nicole and Ashley would glare at each other when they were 9 inches close. Which meant that they would glare at each other all through class since they sat next to each other.

"From Maryland to New Jersey? Probably half an hour. But we're going to need a bus to take us to New York so the whole trip would be probably about 2 hours, " the brunette teacher replied.

"WHAT! I can't go that long without changing my makeup!" Nicole cried out. Nicole and her "posse" chattered worriedly about their stupid makeup.

"Don't worry ladies! There's a bathroom where you can apply your makeup," Ms. Haynes said. Tina huffed. "Exactly how BIG is it?"

"Hmm...as big as a broom closet," she replied. Tina squealed. She was very stupid so she didn't know a broom closet was the side of a box and as tall as their teacher, who was only 5'6.

"Anymore questions before we get into the plane?" She asked. They all shook their head, well, except for James.

"Are we really gonna see an elephant made outta jelly beans? And is there food on the plane?" He said. Ms. Haynes nodded.

"Yes James. For the millionth time," she said exasperated. "Ok! Well let's head to Gate 9!" The class followed their teacher through the throngs of people. They passed shops that made them pretty hungry. Burger King, Ice Cream, Candy, and a Subway too.

A few minutes later, the class passed security (an officer found a huge squirt gun with already filled water in James' backpack) and got into the plane with Ms. Haynes addressing the children to their seats.

"Ok! All I have to seat now is Carter's group. You will be sitting behind me in...Seats A,B,C, and D 11," Ms. Haynes assigned. "Oh and the flight attendant said it's going to be full, so your extra seat will be for another passenger. Please don't hurt or annoy her." She glanced at Nicole. The girl huffed and flipped her hair. Good thing she didn't flip her off.

"Hey Carter. Look! Those people look like ants!" Nicole pointed out. She was sitting at the window. She had whined the whole time in security that she should be close to the window so "fellow people could gaze at her 'beautyfullness' ". Drake sighed to her left, who in the middle of the two. He answered for Carter, "Nicole. We're still on the ground. And those ARE ants." She shrieked."EWWW! Switch seats with me!" He shook his head and started to read Sports Illustrated as a distraction to her ridiculous whining.

"I'm going to apply more makeup. SAVE MY SEAT!" She yelled then squeezed through the two boys and strutted towards the bathroom. Carter and Drake sighed deeply. They head a giggle as Ash peeked her head through the seats.

"So how's Ms. Drama Queen doing?" She asked teasingly.

"Just great Ash," Carter said sarcastically. Drake rubbed his temples.

"Dude...if I don't make it...I give you my iPod," He said solemnly. Carter and Ash started laughing. It died down when Nicole came back with her lips all shiny and sparkles covering her face.

"I know, I know, I look beautiful! But really no need for compliments!" She said bowing. The three friends rolled their eyes as Ash turned away in her seat while Carter and Drake choose to ignore the obnoxious 13 year old. A lady came over in a purple blouse and a long skirt. She had a matching hat a top her head.

"Hello. I'm Wendy. I'll be sitting in the aisle correct?" She asked politely. Carter nodded and gestured for her to seat. Something seemed familiar about her though.

"Hey what's your last name?" Carter asked.

"Pan," She replied simply. "I know it's a weird last name-"

"TOTALLY WEIRD! Myan is awesome-ER!" You-know-who cut in. Wendy Pan ignored her."-but at least it's better than my real last name."

"So you're married? Who's the lucky fellow?" Drake asked. He suddenly realized what he said and turned red."Uhh-sorry-was just w-wondering-" Ash was listening to the conversation closely and turned around to raise an eye brow at him.

"Were YOU planning to marry her?" She snapped through gritted teeth. Drake slumped in his seat.

"Oh! Are you guys dating?" Wendy asked, Drake's question forgotten. The two contrasts turned red in embarrassment.

"No!" Ash cried. She started to stammer, "We're-we-we-uhh-we're-j-just-"

"We're just friends." He said quickly. Wendy gave them both a questioning look. She smiled."Well...hmm…since the ride is an hour long, would you like me to tell you a story?" She asked.

"NO! This lady is giving me a headache!" Nicole snapped.

"YOU'RE giving me a headache Ms. Drama!" Ash back talked. The brunette and small blonde glared at each other before Nicole chose to reapply her makeup. Again. They chose to argue again, while the three passengers watched intently.

"You're so ugly that I shouldn't be looking at you since I'm a fair maiden and you're the ugly witch!" Nicole said.

"Well same to you Lady Hideous!" Drake looked at his watch. 9:46 AM. This shouting match had been going for 12 minutes.

"...Look at you fatty!" Nicole snapped.

"At least I'M NOT AFRAID OF MILK!" Ash yelled back. Nicole gasped."You did NOT just go there!" The girl growled. Ms. Haynes was in the bathroom so she couldn't hear their shouting match. The rest of the class was completely oblivious to it.

"Does this happen often?" Wendy whispered to Drake.

"OHHHH yeah," he and Carter said unison. Wendy chuckled. Soon, Nicole decided to chatter with her friends in another row, leaving the three other children to listen to their nice friend. Ash whispered into Drake's ear, "Finally, the Wicked Brat of the Bathroom is gone!" He chuckled, his face still flushed.

"Ok well I guess I should start," She flattened the wrinkles on her skirt. "I had two brothers. One night we fell asleep. I felt a gust of wind come into the room from the window-" She paused. Wendy couldn't just go right out and tell the children about a certain flying boy and villain with a hook!

"Excuse me for my pause," she apologized, "Well, when that happened, I got up from bed and walked towards it to open it. There was a boy outside. He was...standing on my fathers ladder. I didn't know how we got it. He had red fiery hair and freckles covering his button nose and cheeks. Wanna know what I did? I smacked him with a newspaper." That really did happen though. The fairytale just forgot about it."

So I asked him, 'Who are you and why are you outside my window?' He said 'I've seen you around school and thought I would stop by.' I told him to go home. He eventually gave up and walked home. The next morning, my mother told me to go get some bread with one of my brothers. When we were just going inside a man came out of the shadows! He had...an eye patch." She said. The three 13 year olds listened carefully. Carter had his head laying on his armrest, very tired and wanting a good story. Ash needed something to entertain her. Drake was sneaking glances at Ash.

"He attacked us and we thought we were going to die! But then someone saved us. The person punched and kicked the guy. The stranger was laying on the cold pavement out cold. Our savior was the boy who was at my window that night. I asked him if I could ever repay him. He said there was one way only. And that was to be his friend. I was confused, but agreed. Soon each day after and in school, we hung out and began to grow closer." Wendy smiled. She began to think normal was overrated. Ha.

"Our lives were like...adventures. Meeting bullies, getting to go to a museum with a live huge octopus. We actually got to go in the tank! But it was pretty scary in there. I was almost...strangled by it," Wendy had a cheeky grin on her face. "What else? Oh yes! We flew. His dad was...a pilot. So we got to see the world. And one day, we were in the sky, he whispered some words in my ear. I was really happy after that. He was on one knee asking me the four words I had been waiting for a long time. " Wendy showed them a ring on her left ring finger, "So that's the story." 'Will you marry me?' Seemed to echo in her head.

"Aww. That was really cute! Just like a fairy tale!" Ash said. Wendy nodded. Yup. Though, Wendy wished she could tell her it WAS fairytale.

"So…what's his name?" Carter asked. Wendy smiled.

"Peter." She said simply. Soon a crackling sound began to come to life from the speakers.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, we are at the Atlantic City Airport. Thanks for flying Spirit with us, we'll be landing in about 5 minutes. Thanks and don't unlock your seat belts until the seat belt sign turns off. Thank you and enjoy your day in Atlantic City!" The captain said through the speakers.

"Wow! An hour already!" Wendy said excitedly.

"I forgot to ask; why are you here in New Jersey?" Ash asked the young woman."Well I was on a business trip in Maryland and my husband lives in New York. So I'm going to take a bus and get back to New York." Ash snapped her fingers."We're going there too! Hey I gotta idea!" She then tapped Ms. Haynes on the shoulder who had been sleeping.

"Ms. Haynes. This is Wendy Pan. She's going to New York too to see her husband. Can she come with us? Then we can drop her off wherever she needs too!" Ash pleaded.

"Oh no. I couldn't I mean this is YOUR field trip-"

"Nonsense! You can come! I'll pay! I already made my students pay 20 bucks for the flight! Besides, this will be even more fun with another grown up!" Ms. Haynes happily said. Wendy looked thoughtful."Hmm...that may be so but-"

"Nuh-uh-uh! NO buts! You are coming with us whether you like it or not!" Ms, Haynes stated. Wendy chuckled.

"Well, guess I'm going with you guys." She gave the group a funny grin.

"Hey if your last name is Pan and your husband's name is Peter, does that mean you're married to Peter Pan?" Drake asked incredulously. Wendy had a grin plastered on her heart shaped face.

"Well that the name, but it isn't really." She lied. Another bad habit. The students all got out of the plane, on top was a dark figure glaring at them with red eyes. It was a gorgon. It flapped it's black leathery wings and headed for New York to the Scarlet Hand Headquarters.

***(Site Seeing)***

The class had passed many places. The Empire State Builiding, the Statue of Liberty, and they even stopped at a nearby icecream shop.

"Ok class! Over there is the old abandoned subway. I heard there's over 25 connected tunnels to it." Ms. Haynes explained. Drake sighed as the bus sped by a few stores. It halted to a stop at the red light. He chose that time to look at the stupid subway. His eyes widened when people emerged from it. Several small men were in a circle around a couple. They seemed to praise them. Drake looked back at his classmates and saw all of them chatting about, oblivous of the seen unfolding before him, The woman had jet black hair while the man had light blonde hair. In the woman's arms was a small child with fiery red hair. Something weird seemed to happen just as the streets light turned green. The group seemed to stare at him. He shook his head. 'Impossible' He though. Their faces faded as the bus kept on passing busy streets. They stopped at a park close to some abandoned stores. Ms. Haynes huddled the group-along with Wendy Pan- towards a statue of a man.

"When are we gonna see the jelly bean elephant! This is stupid!" James cried, pointing to the figure. Ms. Haynes proudly stood in front if the tall statue.

"This is Hans Christian Andersen. He wrote a few fairy-tales back before we were born. Two other famous writers were The Brothers Grimm. They actually wrote many famous stories such as Rapunzel and the Goose- Girl," Ms. Haynes told the class. Wendy suddenly felt her face grow hot. Grimm. She suddenly remembered her husbands last encounter with them. More importantly, she knew what happened to the battle.

"M-Ms. Haynes?" She choked out once they walked around the streets, completely missing the invisible Golden Apple.

"Yes Ms...Pan?" Ms. Haynes said, suddenly missing Ms. Rodriguez, the spanish teacher and maker of delicious bread.

"Umm...I think we should go now." She stammered."Why ever? I mean, the children are having a great time! And there's no danger!"

"There's danger all around these parts Ms. Haynes," She said panicking.

"Quiet lady! Just shut up so we don't have to go back to School!" Nicole yelled. Ash and her two friends glared. The blonde girl stood up from her seat at the bench and curled her fists in anger.

"We think Nicole that YOU should shut up!" Ash said. Nicole went up to Ash and slapped her across the face. It was so hard that Ash was knocked down to her feet, Again. Drake gasped and bent down to help her.

"Nicole! Stop this instant! Or else you're going home!" Ms. Haynes said. Soon, there was an argument between the two students and Ms. Hayns. Alana peered at the shapes in the distant.

"Guys? What's that?" She pointed a shaky finger at the shapes. "Or is that just my imagination?" Wendy looked scared now.

"Oh no no no no no! Run children!" She suddenly exclaimed. They paid no attention to her.

"Why Ms. Pan, they're probably just homeless people needing shelter! We must help them." The teacher said. "I must say you're attitude is very disappointing."

"Ugh! Why must you people be so...ugh!" She said. "Can't you see they're the bad people! It's the Scarlet-"She suddenly couldn't speak with the hand covering her mouth and dagger pointed at her throat. Her fists were clenched as she saw many other men grab hold of the children. A big burly man winked at Ms. Haynes, but grabbed her as well. Nottingham smiled wickedly at the group.

"Ahh...Wendy. How nice to see you again. I must say your friends are very dumb if they think we're homeless people. Oh and don't worry about your precious flying Peter Pan. He's not dead. Yet." He cackled. The children were frozen on the spot. The sheriff shook his head.

"Stupid little brats! Guards! Chain them and we shall bring them to our head quarters." Soon, all people found themselves blindfolded. They could all hear their cries and struggles to escape. Nottingham and the others began to fade from her vision...soon everything was black.

The group was unblindfolded one by one. Somehow, Carter, Drake, and Ash managed to be next to each other. They were inside a black charcoal castle. Every where were red handprints. All the students and Ms. Haynes had duct-tape covering their mouths...the only one who could speak was Ms. Pan. She trembled and stared at the group.

"Look what you have done," She said in a cold whisper, "I understand now how she felt when nobody listened to her. Or even acknowledge her. Now she's probably dead." Wendy let tears fall down."What do you mean?" Carter said, muffled by the tape.

"I used to work at your school kid! I was your art teacher for a year! The exact same year..." She bit her lower lip, " I've said too much already."

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"Why you're in the Scarlet Hand Headquarters you silly child!" A voice said. Wendy knew that voice. It was the harmonic voice than won her heart. But it WAS. Not anymore. It sounded like hissing of a raspy voice. She broke into tears once again.

"NOOOO! Why? " She cried out. Out of the shadows was a red headed boy with freckles sprinkling across his face. His uses-to-be dashing smiled was gone to be replaced with a wicked grin.

"Yes my love, the Scarlet Hand showed me a new way of life. A new way for Peter Pan."

_**A/N. I am sorry there was no Sabrina or Puck in here. You guys asked about what happened in the airplane and how Wendy came along? Well, here it was. =D Is my grammar and punctuation better? Cause I worked all of Monday night for this! =D Hope you liked it!**_

_**Shout outs:**_

**__****__**

Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow: THANK YOU! I really really really appreciate it! And I did pretty good at the recital. I just saw "Letters to Juliet"; YOU MUST SEE! You know, main characters look like someone we all know and love MR. and MRS. GOODFELLOW. I am really stupid so I forgot the girl's name and her love interest (not the noodle lover person)names but they REALLY do look like grown up Sabrina and Puck!

Puckabrina 4 ever: Thanks? I really didn't get your message but thanks for reviewing!

Lyla Domae: Thank you for the criticism! Oh and Lily's pretty…dead right now. NOT SAYING SHE LITERALLY PASSED ON, but she's not gonna be here for sometime. And how do you KNOW is Lily is the Forgotten *peers closely at you* =DDD Love your reviews! Always make me happy!

Puckabrina-Percabeth101: Yes! I hate Nicole too! But doesn't every story need a snob?…well, most I mean. =D And yes, Egyptian thing was weird. =D Thanks for the support!

Sistersgrimm97: Woot woot back at ya! And the recital was pretty great!

_**Finished: 5/17/10-Katie's Birthday!**_

**_May 19, 2010. OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR MY RECITAL! I did pretty good! Oh and today was eventful: _**

**_Pizza Party_**

**_Morning News (WSFX)_**

**_Chaste Fashion Show_**

**_Teleprompter (News)_**

**_LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR 8th grade! Sorry, all of the was pretty boring and unimportant. =( sorry. _**

_**Lara D¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**_


	5. Juice Box Magic and Exploding Cookies

**The Forgotten-Ch.5**

**O.S. May 22 5:36 AM**

_**A/N. *yawn* I'm seriously tired. I woke up at 4:00 in the morning on Saturday to go to Tampa, then drive to their airport, then fly to Jacksonville for my uncle's mom's birthday. I FINALLY SAW MY BABY COUSIN WITH HAIR! Sorry for my outburst, it feels like she was teething on my phone just yesterday...ew. =D **_

_**Lovely reviews I got! Thank you! Oh and I'm not sure how to spell a word, so "Touchè" doesn't mean the one that sounds like "Two-Shay". I'm talking about the one that you pronounce "Tuh-chee" or "Touch-chee". If you know the spelling, could you please tell me in a review? Thanks.**_

**Chapter 5: ****Juice Boxes and Cookies that aren't Cookies**

The Forgotten looked at the Grimm's living room very curiously. It was teeming with books. Most of them about the descendants. She wasn't sure who had more books; her library or Relda Grimm's living room. She saw many, many, MANY books. Some about dragons. Spells. Cooking. Contraptions. There was even one called "365 Ways to Prank a Year!" at the bottom it said; "It NEVER gets old!" Her mind instantly drifted to the disgusting fairy. He was charming, but certainly not HER type. He was actually more fit for Relda's niece, Sabrina. The Forgotten could see the love and hate relationship they had-quote by Daphne "going on!". She soon put it down and began to look at other books. She coughed as dust began to cover her as she brushed it off a potion book. She opened the humongous book and took a comfortable seat at the couch with a juice box appearing in her hand. Ha.

"Is this some kind of joke!" Sabrina whispered to Daphne. The little girl shrugged.

"What'd you mean? That's fab-tastic! Juice Box magic! I seriously need stuff like THAT!" She chattered excitedly. Sabrina glared at the Forgotten from a distance. 'Why does SHE get the easy life?' She and Puck would be going into the Scarlet Hand territory soon. She felt her head get dizzy from the thought. Her. Alone. With Puck. Did she mention going into the Scarlet Hand's territory? She started to hyperventilate.

"Sabrina, Sabrina! DEEP breaths!" Zoel comforted the girl as Sabrina breathe into a small brown bag. "In through the nose, out through the mouth..."

"I don't think it's working lady. She still looks like she's gonna pass out AND looks really white. Almost see though! Hey Grimm! Don't have a funny bone in your body do ya!" Puck giggled. Sabrina glared murderously at the uncontrollable fairy. She put the bag down when she stopped breathing like crazy and walked over to the fairy boy, "Ok Puck. Look, I'm sick and tired of you! All we're gonna do is go into the Scarlet Hand's headquarters and find the right cells for those people. After that, we're bringing them here and Zoel, Granny, and Charming will do something with them. Understand?" Puck nodded. When she turned her back, he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. The four were in the kitchen where they were eating breakfast, at least, what it looked like to Sabrina.

"I'm so worried for the group! What if we're too late? What if Nottingham and Heart have already chopped their heads off? What if they're forced as SLAVES!" It was Zoel's turn to hyperventilate. Daphne patted her back.

"Don't worry! Puck has never failed us!" The little girl stated. Puck puffed his chest up proudly. Sabrina raised an eyebrow."What about me?" Daphne and Zoel glanced at each other.

"Uhhh...well, there's been some close calls-"

"And what I've heard from Relda there's been things..." Daphne and Zoel tried to cover up with coughs. Sabrina frowned. She felt like a walking voodoo doll. Literally. The Master had been playing her ever since her parents disappeared. She's failed people Sabrina knew that, but they should at least be honest. Scratch that. Lie? She shook her head of the confusing thoughts.

"Sabrina, are you done with your omelet?" Daphne asked her, pointing to an oval shape bubbling thing on her plate."Uhh...sure." She pushed her plate towards the little girl. Puck stood up from his chair and wiped the bits of food still on his face on his green filthy hoodie.

"C'mon Grimm! Let's go kick some butt!" He punched his fist in the air. Sabrina rolled her eyes. They headed towards the door with their gear in their backpacks that Zoel had supplied for them.

"Bye Sabrina, be safe!" Daphne cried waving to her sister before she loudly shut the door.

"Ouch," Zoel muttered, "Someone's in a bad mood..."

"It's huge! It's scary! I LOVE it!" Puck pointed to the black charcoal castle. It was dimly lit. Even in the broad sunlight, it looked night there. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the fairy. "C'mon, we're supposed to be breaking in, not praising it!"Puck pouted. Sabrina took him by the arm and hauled him towards the bushes.

"Touchè. Remember Grimm; even though I'm immortal, that can still break off my arm."

"Whatever. Let's go." They slowly crept out of the bushes and stood in front of the castle.

"Now how are we gonna get up there?" Puck muttered to himself. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm...maybe we can get Peter Pan to fly us up there." She said sarcastically. Puck turned red.

"I'm am WAY better than that-that-" Puck made a face"-Pan guy! He's a stupid tight-wearing IDIOT! Besides, he's EVIL!" Sabrina rolled her eyes. But Puck WAS right about the evil part…

"Fine! Don't help! Zoel probably packed us something to help." She rummaged in her blue backpack. She heard the guards at the front muttering to each other about things like "Do you wanna play Black Jack?", "Is the four of Diamonds here?", "Let's just finish this Go- Fish game!"

"Weirdoes." She muttered. Hairbrush, no. Mirror, no. Lipstick? 'What's in here? A salon?' She thought. She found some trinkets, some food, and some things she couldn't verify."Found ANYTHING yet Grimm? Why don't you just get me that"-he pointed to what she was holding-" and I'll fly up there with a full stomach!"

"No thanks. I'd rather not die now. You'll be fatter than you are already."

"Look who's talking," The two glared at each other. Puck huffed and decided he would be look out. Sabrina held up the object Puck suggested from her bag, "You think this will help us sneak inside?"

Puck burst into giggling fits. "The cookie? Grimm, this is low, even for YOU." He grabbed it from her hand and bit down on it. "Oooowwwww! I think I broke a tooth!"Sabrina grabbed the cookie. She then inspected it.

"This isn't a cookie." Closely, Sabrina peered at the bit mark, "This is DEFINETLY not a cookie." Puck was rubbing his jaw."Then what the chocolate is it!"

"What the chocolate?"

"Yeah, just a spur of the moment thing." He shrugged. Sabrina frowned. "I don't know. It's useless."

She threw it in the air like a Frisbee. It landed in front of the guards. "Oops."

"Who threw this 'ey!" One of the cards shouted. "What is it an' way?" Another soldier took and sniffed it. "Well I believe it's a cookie."

"A cookie?" His companion exclaimed incredulously, "Who the heck throws cookies?"

"The cookie man?" A red soldier joked. The first one, an ace, slapped him upside the head, "Fool! It's probably someone who's trying to break in and use this as a distraction!" He was right. Sabrina and Puck were quietly walking behind them.

"Idiots." They both whispered. Then snickered. The joker -seriously WAS a joker- turned around, "Hey! This really was a distraction! Stupid Grimms! Get 'em!" Soon they were chasing the fairy and blonde around outside the castle. Sabrina ducked as a sword almost collided with her head. Puck jumped to the side as the joker tried to poke him with his staff.

"I didn't know jokers carried staffs…"Sabrina mumbled.

"Try and run you filthy Grimms! We'll catch yer!" A Seven of Hearts grunted.

"Why do card soldiers have pirate accents?" Puck retorted.

"Ms. Haynes, are we gonna die?" Tina panicked. Her teacher assured her, "Don't worry, this is probably just for display." But it sounded hollow and weak to her. Wendy was on the cold hard ground with her head in her knees. Carter tried to reach out and pat her shoulder, but the cells were at least 7 inches away. Ms. Pan sighed.

"All I wanted was to visit my husband…" Ash and Drake were next to each other with Drake trying to explain his feelings and Ash ignoring him. 'Good Luck with that…' Carter thought. The man with the huge scar on his face came around.

"Hello humans. Excluding Wendy. I'm sure you are all wondering why are here. Well, humans are the cause of our imprisonment-" Nottingham explained the basics. Why Everafters were here, who was responsible, bla, bla, bla. When he was done, the group looked at him in disbelief.

"And your little friend here, Wendy, is married to Peter Pan. And that story she told you, completely fake! Ha! Wendy, I expected better of you!" Wendy looked at him with a cold hard stare. "The Grimms will find a way to help us."

"Help? From what this pony-tailed guy told us, they're evil! This place and people are giving my the creeps, but they're better than you guys!" Nicole announced to everyone. Nottingham had a evil glint in his eye, "Hmmm…you could be useful. A bit bratty, but useful nonetheless." He unlocked the cell and ushered for only her to get out, then he slammed the cell door in the class' face.

"Nicole! I expected better from you!" Ms. Haynes said. Nicole flipped her hair, "Well you thought wrong lady!" Nottingham slung his shoulder over the girl, "I think we could be very good friends…" Soon Peter came around the corner, his eyes a blood red color. Wendy turned away from the group.

"Nottingham, Heart says theirs a commotion outside. And she wants you to stop it or she'll-"

"Chop my head off. I know, I know, the basics." He muttered. There was a small window to his right. He peeked into it. His eyes widened, but his lips turned up into a wicked grin.

"Ahh…just as you expected Wendy. Grimms are here, but won't be when night falls." He cackled. The sun was setting quickly outside. "It seems as Relda and Zoel have sent the eldest Grimm girl and the annoying fairy."

"Sabrina and Puck?" Wendy muttered to herself in astonishment. "I didn't know Puck could help…"

"Oh he can TRY, but he can't help. That Grimm girl is helpless." He cackled, "Come Nina. Peter shall show you where you'll be staying. I have some business to take care of." Before Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a staircase she called out, "MY NAME IS NICOLE YOU FREAK! But Nina will do just fine!"

"Traitor." The class yelled in an almost like harmony. Nottingham's laughter echoed through the walls. He stood firmly on the ground with his hands on his hips. "Time to dispose the Grimms!" He sang. He then turned to the chaos. Just as the cookie Sabrina had exploded. "Ouch."

***5 Minutes Earlier***

"Fly, Puck, fly!" Sabrina whispered furiously. He huffed, "If you haven't noticed Dog Face, I am NOT a dog! Compared to you!" Sabrina grunted then turned back to the soldiers, "We're dead."

"Hey Grimm! Look!" He pointed to the cookie. Sabrina didn't turned, "I refuse! Puck, if you're so hungry, why don't you just eat YOUR cookie Zoel supplied?" Puck hesitated, "Nah. I WOULD grab your cookie then go inside, but I'm not talking about that." He pointed again behind Sabrina, "The cookie is doing something!"

Sabrina turned and saw that the cookie was "acting up". Meaning steam was rising from it. "What the heck!"

The steam soon turned a purple color, green, then a sparkly pink. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Puck scratched his head. "DEFINETLY not a cookie. And besides, I'm not hungry anymore."

Finally the cookie exploded after it's corlorful display, sending soldiers flying everywhere. Luckily, Sabrina and Puck were a good 15 feet away from all of the chaos. There were groans and some crackles from the remains of the cookies.

"Puck...let's just go inside..." Sabrina said. He agreed and they both walked normally inside, like nothing happened. From the Grimm's living room, Zoel, Daphne, and the Forgotten watched Sabrina and Puck walk inside. Their jaws haning open.

"They actually did it...can you believe THAT?" Zoel stated surprised. The Forgotten was speechless, "I-I didn't know t-they c-c-ould."

"What about you Daffy?" The princess asked the eight year old.

"Oh I _can_ believe that! That's my sister and her future husband! What I CAN'T believe is that THE COOKIE EXPLODED INTO DELICIOUSNESS!" She chirped. Zoel turned to her with an odd expression.

"You DO know that really wasn't a cookie right?"

"I know...hey could you make me one those anyway?" Obviously, Daphne didn't get it. Nor Did Zoel bake her an exploding cookie. Somewhere outside the castle, the Joker opened his eyes faintly.

"Stupid cookie." The joker mumbled, then fainted again, and would find himself not remembering anything for the past few days.

_**A/N. Awesome cookie right? And sorry this took me long to update (than usual I mean). I've been reading many, many, many, many books these days. VERY good ones too! So if you guys are guessing, the cookie was a bomb and had forgetful dust in it. And no, no one died. I know that sucks. =D BUT the cookie was delicous in my head. Yummy! Oh and that reminds me...**_

_**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YUMMY FOOD! I HAVE AN IDEA TO DO BUT NO TIME TO DO IT! Oh and I'm getting some PMs with people asking for me to spoil some stuff, like give a sneak peek...**_

**_I ALREADY HAVE PEOPLE! No seriously, I HAVE. It's on one of the chapters of YUMMY FOOD!. Kinda short, but it spills ALOT. So, review this, then go read the sneak peek if you haven't!_**

_**Thanks to: Anastacia (aka Banana Splitz, aka Estangelo Edessa), Puckabrina-Percabeth101 (PE-TAH! That's DOES sound funny!), Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow. Brendan W (I guess you changed your username, huh? I couldn't recognize you. =D), sistersgrimm97 (THANK YOU!), and last but not least (that's been common these days…)**_

_**Lyla Domae (I know, I can't type fast enough! I seriously want my favorite part to come NOW! Oh and I can't tell you if Lily IS the Forgotten or not. Sorry. But the answer will be coming soon!) **_

_**Soo...tell me in your reviews: How's school? If you're still in, when do you get out?If you're out, do you miss school or jumping all around your house driving your parents crazy?**_

_**5/28/10**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Lara D**_

_**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**_

**_Ps. I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry this chapter was short. I was busy this week, I'm preparing to go to the Philippines for a month, Hopefully my mom and dad will let me bring their computer..._**


	6. The Three Headed Duck and Puck's Payback

****************

********************

The Forgotten-Ch.6  
oS: May 28 10:10 PM

**A/N. **_Ok! People! In your reviews, you must tell me if I need more of  
my characters or less, or need more Sabrina and the gang or less. Cuz  
I gotta review saying the class is more interesting than the SG side.  
I want to even it up the best I can! You don't have to if you don't  
understand. I just need reviews saying what I need and take less of. I  
know it's confusing, so If you don't understand, just tell me to shut  
up. =D Oh and aren't you happy I updated earlier than usual? _

**Chapter 6: The Three-Headed Duck **

**And Puck's Payback**

Sabrina's POV

"Hey Grimm, I think I liked the outside better," Puck shuddered. Sabrina agreed. The whole castle was painted white with black hearts and red hands all over. The scene sent chills up and down Sabrina's spine.

"The faster we get those kids, the faster we get out of this creepy place," She remarked. The went down corridors and hallways, doors and archways. It seemed to go on forever. But they went into the colder and more 'older' parts of the castle.

"Why here? I mean, why can't we go into the comfy and homey parts? We could be lounging in big green fluffy couches eating cookies!"

"Because Donkey-head, if we go there, there's a humongous chance Hearts there. And I don't have an appetite for exploding cookies right now," Sabrina grumbled. They soon heard some whispers of people. "This must be it."

Sabrina groaned silently. When they turned to the left, the sounds were coming from a door. And in front of the door was a three-headed duck. Puck snickered.

"A duck? You have GOT to be kidding me!" The duck was sound asleep. "This oughta be easy!"

They heard footsteps coming a few feet behind them. "Hide!" Sabrina ran to the nearest hiding spot. Puck peeked out and saw a card soldier walking by. The card stood in front of the duck.

"Hey duck! Wake up or you ain't gonna get this meat!" He said.  
Sabrina felt fear rising in her throat. Ducks don't eat meat. At least, the ones that Sabrina's seen. The duck seemed to grow bigger and bigger as it woke up. The three heads stared at the soldier with cold red beady eyes. The card put down a bowl of raw meat. Sabrina felt like she was going to puke. She glanced around for Puck. He had transformed into a fly and was buzzing by Sabrina's ear.

Sabrina felt herself go pale as the ducks ate the meat like hungry lions. They snapped at the card soldier as he ran away screaming like a little girl. One of the ducks sharp razor teeth had almost collided with his collar...if card soldiers even have collars. Sabrina got out of her hiding position while Puck transformed back into his annoying, 12 year old self.

"Hmm. Any ideas on how to get passed that thing?" Sabrina asked the fairy. He smiled hopefully.

"Zoel probably packed us another cookie." Sabrina shook her head. Puck had eaten his cookie sometime ago. It seemed to digest well when he turned into a shark for good measurement. Luckily there was a fish tank close to where they were before he ran out of oxygen. It was a close one. The fairy sighed, "I'm getting a bit hungry again." Sabrina suddenly got an idea. It was a VERY good plan...and a good payback for the fairy. She grinned wickedly at her companion. He rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He whispered sharply. The ducks had fallen back to sleep, but they knew one loud remark could make then goose bait.

"Oh nothing. I just have a plan..." She said simply. "What is it then?" Puck asked, putting his hands on his hips. She whispered in his ear. His face turned red.

"WHAT!" He screamed. Sabrina didn't have any time to cover his mouth. The ducks started to wake up. "No way! No, no, no, no!" He chanted.

"Well you're gonna have to since you just woke them up!"

"NO! Grimm! I will not do THAT! That is disgusting in a bazillion  
ways!"

"Puck. Do it or we become the ugly ducklings dinner!" Sabrina snapped. Puck coldly stared at her. "FINE. I'll do it. But I'm doing it for Marshmallow and the lady who supposedly used to have long air," He sighed deeply then transformed...

Into a duck. He was a lot bigger then the three headed one though. The ducks seemed intrigued with the massive fairy-duck. Puck winked down at them. Was it just Sabrina or did the heads blush? He quacked at them and pointed to Sabrina. They turned their heads and glared at her, but nodded. The head on the right quacked something that made Puck make a sound that sounded ALOT like a snicker. The ducks stood up and nodded to Puck. They waddled down the hall, but not before hissing at Sabrina. Once they were out of sight, Puck transformed back, but was laughing so hard, his face was red. Sabrina smacked his side.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Sabrina snapped, Puck stopped laughing like an idiot, "So how does it feel to flirt with a couple of duck heads?" She giggled at the last part.

"Ha-ha. VERY funny Ugly Duckling," Sabrina rolled her eyes, "And to answer your question, it was very horrifying."

"What did you tell them?" She asked, obviously not know duck-language.

"Well, using my amazing charms, they liked me. I told them that we had to pass. They didn't get the 'we' part so I said "Me and the ugly duckling over there," Puck got a murderous glare from Sabrina, "They say you and Duck 1 on the right said you WERE ugly," Sabrina was practically choking Puck in her mind, "So after that, I asked them if they could get out of the way in a nice way. They did obviously. So now we get in and bust them out. While the ducks think they got a date with me this Thursday," Puck grumbled the last part.

Sabrina stayed silent for some time.

"Well I guess that worked out well," She smiled a little, then burst out laughing. She rolled on the floor with tears in her eyes. Puck was off to the side with his hands on his hips. When Sabrina finally controlled herself, Puck took the time to give a snarky comeback, "And you say I'M immature!" He stuck out his tongue and gave her a  
raspberry. She rolled her eyes.

"At least we got the goose outta the way."

"It's geese. BAD grammar Grimm. The ducks hate that," Puck corrected, which got an annoyed look from the blonde. "Whatever. Let's get inside." She opened the door.

"You would expect them to have a lock on a door for the fact that they have a three headed carnivore chicken guarding the cells," Puck snickered. Sabrina rolled her eyes as the door groaned open.

"Hey! If it's the guy with the disgusting scar and a goatee, did you bring any food?" A voice asked suddenly. It was boyish, but sounded obnoxious.

"James! Keep it up and we'll NEVER get out of here!" A feminine, but older sounding voice scolded. Sabrina ran towards the voices and saw a whole class of people. Literally. There were kids everywhere in a cell. One teacher in there too. She looked like she had been bawling her eyes out. Sabrina guessed the teacher was the one who spoke.

"Umm. If you're talking about Nottingham, little piggies, he's out cold right now," Puck said smoothly. Sabrina vaguely remembered what the cookie did outside to the villain.

"Hey! You guys. Umm have you seen a girl with stringy brown hair and dull brown eyes?" A cute blonde as we know as Carter asked. Sabrina remember the dumb brunette she saw through the mirror.

"Isn't she here? What did Nottingham do?" Sabrina feared Heart had chopped off her head.

"Nooo. But she sided with the guy with the goatee and now we want to beat the crap out of her." His dark haired companion, Drake said simply, but you could hear the venom in his voice.

"Well, at least we found them," Sabrina muttered. "Just one down, but we'll get her later." The students gaped at the two tweens. The girls in the cell smiled dreamily at Puck. He turned to Sabrina, "I think I could get used to this Grimm!"

"Oh shut up Puck!"

"Grimm? Puck?" A voice asked. Puck's jaws tightened. "Wendy?" He called out.

"Oh! Puck! Sabrina Grimm! I'm in the other cell!" A hand stuck out of a nearby cell. Puck raced towards it.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes! Well kind of, I knew you'd come! Oh my! It's been so long! How is your grandmother?" Wendy chattered excitedly in her British accent.

"She's good." Sabrina said awkwardly. "You know Zoel? Well she sent us to get you guys." She looked around hopefully, "Hey, is Peter with you?" Peter had been a great friend to the Grimms. Too bad she didn't know what was really going on. Wendy's smile turned into a frown.

"Well Peter? He's-" She was rudely interrupted at that point.

"Hey what about us?" The same boy voice-known as James now-cries out. "We're more important than that lady!" Puck tsked at the teacher, "Ma'am, you're children are horribly rude."

"Hmm...wonder who else is," Sabrina snapped.

"Dogface!"

"Pusbrain!"

"Ugly!"

"Pink Butterfly!"

"Toadface!"

"Stinkpot!"

"Grimm, I am actually very clean since the old lady has made me take a shower-" He shuddered "-every other day! TORTURE!" He smiled triumphantly. Sabrina glared.

"Children! Be quiet! Peter might hear you!" Wendy wailed, softly enough so her husband wouldn't come in.

"What?" Sabrina and Puck said in unison. "He works for the Scarlet Hand?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I told you that guy was BAD!" Puck said.

"WE TRUSTED HIM!" Sabrina growled. Another Everafter gone bad! Sabrina sighed, "C'mon. Let's see if Zoel packed us anything..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Who are you people?" The teacher suddenly stood up and grabbed the bars. Sabrina turned to her.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm, my obnoxious...companion here is Puck. We're here to bust you out and bring you to our camp," She said, bluntly. The class was silent, then burst out laughing.

"You SERIOUSLY think we'll believe you? You're just two Tweens! Ha! I bet YOU-" The girl who was talking who WE know as Tina pointed to Sabrina "-can't even lift a finger. Probably like that last girl who was in our class what's her name? Lulu? Lyla? Lisa?" She shrugged while some -most- members of her class laughed along with her.

Puck paled. No one has ever really dissed Sabrina like THAT. She stared at the girl. Then she curled her knuckled into fists. Puck stepped back, but turned to the girl, "You don't even know the half of what you're dealing with."

Tina crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her to explode in cuss words, but Ashley-thank goodness- took the time to help Sabrina out before something BAD happened.

"Tina! Shut up! YOU can't even lift a finger. So shut your trap Before I beat you to a pulp for her!" Ash growled. Tina's eyes widened and she cowered behind her friend-Anna-Marie. Sabrina glanced at Ash with a smile on her face, "I think I could learn to like you."

"What-EVER! C'mon! Let's get these munchkins out and start a stampede on the Scarlet Hand!" Puck cried, "Lets see if we have anything in your bag that'll help us Grimm." They searched both backpacks. Sabrina's: Nothing. Puck: Zilch. They did a rerun: Nada.

"Ugh! We're NEVER getting these people out!" She cried frustrated. She slumped down on the floor. It seemed as though nothing would help. The journey was useless. Puck shrugged and began to find some granola bars in his backpack. Chocolate ones. Not the REALLY organic ones.

"I got it!" Wendy suddenly cried, "Puck! See that compartment up there?" He pointed towards a small box like thing hanging in the corner, "Fly up there and inside's my purse!"

"Ok, well, Mrs. Pan. This is a VERY frustrating time so why the heck would you need your purse at this time!" Ms. Haynes said. Wendy glared at her through her cell, "There's something important in there so I'd appreciate it if you'd please let me assist my friend here."

"So just fly up there and get it? This should be easy!" Puck said, he was about to pop out his wings, then stopped.

"What?" Sabrina asked sharply, still hurt that Peter had betrayed them.

"Should I pop out these bad boys or turn into something that flies? I need to impress here! It's been sometime since the Trickster King has gotten the attention," Puck puffed out his chest. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat Puck!"

"Hmmm...so a dragon would do good right?"

"On second thought, your wings are fine," Sabrina said slowly, "We don't need THAT much damage." Puck shrugged.

"Wings! Ha! Gosh you guys are weird! Like FARIES are real! All wearing tutus and carrying magic pixie dust! And they wear the little princess crowns. Oh gosh! You guys are the lamest group of kids I've EVER known!" Jacob cried out. A few of his friends -and his supposedly 'girlfriend', Katherine-twittered with laughter. Sabrina and Puck seemed to think the exact same thing.

"SHUT UP! You know! I have had it with you people! A bunch of idiots is what you are! You should know fairies are very real! I mean, you've all probably met Nottingham from Robin Hood now! Oh and let's not forget a few other everafters!" Sabrina shouted. She didn't know that there were footsteps coming closer from the outside.

"You have disgraced the Trickster King and the fairy kind! Hey Grimm! Why don't we just leave them here! I don't care what Zoel said! They're just a bunch of jerks! Even jerkier than ME!" Puck was enraged. They had lowered his pride. "Grimm. Let's just get Wendy and get the heck out of here!" Sabrina silently agreed while the children cried out with shock.

"Leave! No! Please get us out!" They exclaimed. Puck spread his wings while some of the out-of-shock stated children gasped at the sight. A few giggled at the color, but Puck didn't seem to mind. But he never did have a chance to get it. A cold voice made him stop frozen in his tracks.

"Not so fast Goodfellow. I believe we have something to settle," The voice of another trickster said. Puck's eyes turned a dark shade of black. Sabrina recognized the voice, but couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. For Peter's stay at their house once, he had been one of the most kindest people Sabrina had ever met.

"Peter! You-you're working for the Scarlet Hand! WHY!" Sabrina exclaimed, she shook a finger at him. The boy smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am. And you remembered me! How it warms the soul!" He had  
a want pointed at both of them. "And Sabrina, you may see me as your enemy, but I'm only doing good for us Everafters.

"NOT ALL EVERAFTERS YOU TIGHT-WEARING SCUM!" Puck shouted. Peter sighed," Old friend. Good to see you, I would just call the soldiers to come and kill you," He fully turned to Puck, "but I work alone most of the time." He stepped forward a sword by his side. Sabrina caught Wendy's eye. The only way to escape was to get her purse and get whatever was inside it.

"Now. Let's get started shall we?" He asked, raising it to Puck's eye level.

And they had to do it fast.

****************

**A/N. **_I'm sorry if part of this story didn't make sense. Most of this  
was made up on Monday night. Like at 11:00, so sorry if some REALLY  
didn't make any sense at all. But I just had to write! I got at my  
favorite part!_

And do you think I'm making the class a bit harsh? I mean, I just was  
to rip y characters heads off ('cept for Ash, Carter, and Drake. Their  
awesome.)! And I'm not even liking Ms. Haynes one bit!

PLEASE TELL ME TO LOWER THEIR SELF-ESTEEMS!__

And I must say, I need you guys to read this really funny story (4th chapter is very creepy though) it's called "A Gloomy Library" by "tulip-meadow". So far, I'm her only reviewer. =( SHE NEEDS MORE READERS!

AND HUGE THANKS to RaeTSGFan and Centaurgirl121 for both giving me nice reviews on a story that SHOULD be banned. And another to Delia Anole for being a very awesome review for the past week!

But that doesn't mean I didn't forget the rest of you!

Thanks to: Puckabrina-Percabeth101, Brendan W (Not really a review, but thanks!), Banana, Lyla Domae (x2, I'm pretty sure it IS touchy! Thanks!), and sistersgrimm97!

So yeah, next chapter will come soon. Like it usually is right now! =D

Awesomeness,  
Lara

It seemed like school ended long LONG ago...

**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**

**Finished: 5/31/10 11:53 PM **_(Sorry I'm weird) Oh! And I can't believe  
yesterday the last day of May and it's JUNE now! =) _

EDIT:

Oh and are there any typos? I copied and pasted this so some stuff might be out of place...

6/1/10


	7. Stampede of Annoying Twats

_**The Forgotten-Ch.7**_

_**oR: June 1 5:05 (5:07) PM**_

_**A/N. Hey! As soon as I posted last chapter, I decided to start the**_  
_**next chapter! But it got out late because I was busy this whole week.**_  
_**And cousins are coming to town on maybe Wednesday or Thursday. So this**_  
_**week's also eventful...**_

_**AND. Next week. I won't be in the states. I'll be in the Philippines**_  
_**for 2 Weeks. My grandma doesn't have Wifi I think. =( But she has a**_  
_**computer (that I hope works). So be good while I'm gone, k? =)**_

_**And REAL sorry if the fight scene is suckish. I was never a fan of**_  
_**writing a good fight scene...**_

**Chapter 7:**  
**Stampede of Annoying Twats**

Peter charged at Puck, his sword pointed at Puck's chest. The fairy  
dodged and flipped in the air, "That all you got, tighty?" Peter  
growled, "When I'm done with you fairy you'll wish you were NEVER born."

Puck pulled out his wooden sword, but he had upgraded the sword  
with the help of Morgan Le Fay. He whispered a few words and in a  
millisecond, it changed into a bronze sword. Peter tsked, "Puck, my  
dear fellow, if you're trying to intimidate me, you better try  
harder." They fought while the class jeered. Wendy could do nothing  
but watch the battle unfold. Sabrina though, could do something for  
Wendy. They both passed a look. They had to get whatever was inside  
Wendy's purse. Sabrina searched for any help in her backpack. She  
found some sucktion cups in her bag. She tested some licorice to see  
if they would hold. Then she tied the two objects together. She  
wrapped each licorice hole around her hands, arms, knees, and feet.  
She decided she would climb up the wall. She just hope she wouldn't  
fall to her death.

As she climbed at least three feet, Puck had swiped at Peter with  
his sword.

Five more feet, Peter had shoved Puck against the wall. Puck's fist  
were flying everyhere. Peter crumpled to the floor.

Two more feet, she's even closer to the box. Probably one more foot  
'till she would reach it. She gasped as she saw Puck with a sword  
against his neck. Wendy shook the bars furiously. She turned to  
Sabrina, "Hurry Sabrina!"

Peter heard and turned to Wendy, then looked up at Sabrina. He  
growled and let go of Puck. Sabrina worked fast. She felt around the  
box for a small purse. She took her hand out of the box. Yes! But a  
minute late. Peter headed for her. Sabrina closed her eyes and waited  
for a painful impact. Nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Puck riding  
on Peter back like a cowboy, "YEEE-HAWWW!"

Sabrina stiffled a laugh. Then hopped down and ran towards Wendy's  
cell. As she ran, Peter charged at her. She ran much faster, but she  
knew she wouldn't make it. She remembered her mom was great at  
throwing fastballs, maybe she inherited her great agility. She aimed  
for one of cell bars...and threw. Peter was on top of her now. Wendy  
screamed, "NO!" Sabrina was now thrashing around and Peter held a grip  
on her. She punched at the lower part of his back on Peter's left an  
he screamed. 'Did that really hurt?' Sabrina asked herself. It seemed  
to do something as his red eyes faded back to their dark chocolate  
eyes. He furrowed his brow in confusion,"What?" Then his eyes turned  
red again. "Die you brat!" Again to brown, this time he saw Wendy,  
"WENDY! What's happening?" That was the last of the old Peter.  
Sabrina now knew something was up, but Peter's grip just got tighter.

"Hey! I'm the only one who's allowed to tackle Grimm here!" Puck  
shouted and piled on top of him. Sabrina winced, "Puck, you're killing  
me here!"

Wendy smiled. Her purse was now on the floor of her cell. She  
pulled out a purple velvet bag. Inside was blue powder. She sprinkled  
some of it on the bars and the bars melted. Sabrina grinned, even with  
the massive weight on her. Literally. "What fairy-tale did that come  
from?"

"Elphaba put something extra in Dorthy's bucket," Wendy said and  
walked out of her cell. Peter tried to grab her, but Sabrina bit his  
hand,"ARGHH!"

Wendy gasped. She seemed to tremble, but began sprinkling the  
powder on the class's cell. Soon the children were out of their cells.  
The boy, James, yelled, "GET 'EM!" He and the rest of the class-minus  
Ms. Haynes, Ash, Carter, and Drake-charges towards Peter, Puck, and  
Sabrina.

"NOOO!" The three screamed in horror. It was too late though. Soon  
you could see fists flying and Peter's head bobbing everywhere. Wendy  
could only gape as Sabrina and Puck found their way through the throng  
of people.

"Ok! At least we got them out," Puck panted, "Now what?"

"Uhh...Wendy? Got anything in that purse of yours?" Sabrina sighed  
heavily. Wendy shrugged,"I don't think so..."

Sabrina sighed. Then snapped her fingers. "Hey Puck, remember Mr.  
Hamilton gave his pipes to us? Is it in your hoodie anywhere?" Puck  
shrugged and checked in his pockets. He pulled out the pipes,"Yup!  
Want the pro to play them out Grimm?" Mr. Hamilton was the-I mean,  
USED to be the school's principal (before it exploded). He was also  
the Piper who used his pipes to musically use anything living to  
follow him, usually.

"Sure. But I DO know how to play the recorder," Sabrina offered.  
Puck rolled his eyes and was about to start, but then turned to the  
people who weren't in the fight,"You might wanna plug your ears." He  
remembered himself and put some earbuds from his Jean pockets. The  
whole time, Sabrina could only think about Peter's changes. It was  
definetly something to tell to her grandmother. The children marched  
along to Puck's music, while Peter was sprawled on the floor with eyes  
closed, unconsious.

Daphne was in Red's cabin, playing with her friend's hair. Red and  
Mr. Canis had gotten cabins since they're more at the fort than at the  
Grimm house.

The Forgotten was laying on the floor with a black book in her  
hands. She was still on the first page because well, she kept on  
forgetting where she left off. Zoel came barging in with a wide smile  
on her face. Red instantly screamed then jumped under her bed. She  
peeked from under, then frowned, "Zoel! You meanie! You scare the  
living insanity outta me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Red dear! But I have wonderful news! Daphne! Your  
sister and future brother-in-law are back!" She squealed. The  
Forgotten looked up from her book, "Where are they?"

"They're just coming in right now! And the children are on Pucks  
trail! Look! I knew we could count on them!" She laughed excitedly  
and ran outside leaving the Forgotten and Red to shoot questioning  
looks in Daphne's direction.

"Brother-In-Law?" They asked simultaneously. She nodded, "In the  
future, they get married!"

"Hmm...that reminds me of a story I read...oh wait. I forgot." The  
Forgotten mumbled pouting, "It sucks to forget!" Red and Daphne agreed  
quietly, then all three headed outside.

As they walked towards the group, the Forgotten felt her brain go  
weak as they got closer. It seemed like she would pop a vein. 'What's  
happening to me?' She pulled her hood on so all people could she were  
her mysterious eyes. Red eyed the group suspicously, they seemed  
normal, except for they're trashed hair and grime on their faces.  
Daphne ran towards her sister, "You have GOT to tell me what  
happened! Ooooh! And I want one of those exploding cookies!" Sabrina  
rolled her eyes but began telling her and Red the whole thing from the  
cookies to the three headed duck to the Stampede of the Annoying Twats.

To wrap it up: The misson was eventful.

But the Forgotten wasn't looking nor listening to the conversation.  
She was more likely looking at the bewildered children staring at the  
fort. Puck was frowning, remembering the insults and anger bubbled  
inside of him. Sabrina noticed the look,"What?"

"Those darn kiddies better be punished," He seethed. Sabrina's eye  
brows shot up,"I forgot to tell Zoel that!" She ran towards the  
princess, who was in Charming's face, prancing around chanting, "I was  
right! And you were wrong! Now I'm gonna sing this song till dawn! Tra  
la la-" Sabrina stopped her from making Charming blow off his muffins.

"Zoel! Even though we saved them, they still deserve a punishment!"  
Zoel looked confused, "Why? A punishment? What did they do?"

"I'll tell you what they did! They insulted the Trickster King!  
Thinking their smarter than the man himself! The Imp! The Prince of  
Juvenile Delinqents! The-" Zoel stopped him.

"Yada yada yada. Is this true Sabrina?" The blonde stared at the  
ground, "Well yes! They hurt my pride...well, some of them. It HURT  
I'm telling you! I actually agree with a punishment." The class gaped  
at her.

"That's not true!" Matt cried. "We were as nice as angels!" Puck  
blew a rasberry in his direction, "As if!" Soon there was a huge  
argument passing from one person to the next. The Forgotten's head was  
spinning. Her eyes turned black and muderous. "ENOUGH!" She bellowed,  
not in her voice, but in a dark and hollow voice. Everyone was quiet.  
All you could heard was the branches swaying and birds chirping. When  
the class's eyes turned in her direction, the Forgotten stared them  
down. Sabrina didn't know what she did as the class started screaming  
out-of-the-blue things!

"I'm sorry I stole your dad's wallet in 3rd grade Melanie!" Anne-  
Marie cried out.

"I'm sorry instead of being there for your mom I went to a  
basketball game instead!" Jacob said to Katherine. She slapped him  
across the face.

"I'm sorry I dated your sister behind you back Vera!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I took your goldfish for Pet's Day and ruined your A  
plus streak and pouring the goldfish bowl on Mrs. Carmen's head!" Tina  
yelled to Khalil.

"I'm sorry that I thought that you liked Ms. Wendy and  
overreacted!" Ash said to Drake, they both blushed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Mrs. Wendy!" Ms. Haynes cried.

"I'm sorry I took your burrito for lunch!" James said to the  
tomboy, Cameron, who glared and huffed.

There were so many sorry's in the air, it made Puck's face turn  
green. He ran towards the bathrooms. Zoel was so confused herself, she  
began to confess. "I'm sorry I broke your other glass slippper Cindy!  
I'm sorry King Arthur that I ate all your pizza at the Round Table!  
I'm sorry I stole a horse in Camelot, Morgan! I'm sorry-"

"STOP! What is the meaning of this!" Seven pushed his way through  
the crowd. The Forgotten trembled, "I'm sorry! I don't know what  
happened!" Her eyes turned back to their blinding color. It was  
sunset now. Sabrjna didnt know why but The Forgotten seemed to  
whimper. Her face stared to turn pale, she sobbed and ran away into  
the woods. You could see nothing but blackness as she ran away.

"Liebling!" Granny Relda cried. She sighed. The kids panted and held  
their heads. "I hate magic," They muttered.

"Ok people! Party's over! Get back to your positions!" Seven shouted.  
Charming came into view. He looked like he HAD been blown off his  
muffins.

"Zoel. Now what? We saved the brats. So what do you suggest we do  
now?" Charming spat. She ignored and looked deep in thought.

"Punishment." She winked at Sabrina and Puck. They sighed happily. "We  
will train them also in case the Hand finds a way into our Fort.  
Again. We will-"

"WORK THEM TO DEATH!" Puck shouted. Zoel ros an eyebrow but shrugged.  
"Ok. Then I guess their punishment is working to train." The class  
gaped at them.

"You can't be SERIOUS." Alana said. "ALL of us?" Zoel looked at  
Sabrina, "All?"

"Not all. There were at least SOME of you who weren't-"

"Snobs. Idiots. Wenches. Fan girls who I just met." Puck said bluntly.  
"And I remember who which makes me a very smart person!" Everyone-and  
Sabrina meant EVERYONE-rolled their eyes.

"Well I can point them out." Sabrina said. She searched for the girl  
with the bandage wrapped around her head, "You."

She pointed at Carter. "You."

She turned back to Ash, "And your boyfriend. I can't find him in the  
crowd though."

Ash sputtered, "Drake is NOT my boyfriend." Sabrina shrugged.

"Ok well, anyway, they don't deserve punishments." Sabrina announced.  
The three smiled widely. The other students glared, but Alana smiled  
at Ash, "You go girl!" Alana and Ash had been friends since 2nd grade,  
so Alana wasn't offended.

"But since I guess it won't be SO fair. Sabrina and Puck, could you be  
their...what's the word? Coaches like Snow is for the soldiers?"  
Sabrina smiled a small smile, while Puck had a wicked grin plastered  
on his face.

"I think that'll be a fun experience for us don't you, Grimm?"

"Yes. A VERY lovely experience." She snickered. The class paled.

"Wait. What am I going to do? I can't be trained. I'm just not in  
shape." Ms. Haynes said. Wendy said, "Well, are you good with first  
aid?"

"No."

"Mechanics?" Veronica asked.

"Nope."

"Cooking?" Relda offered. Ms. Haynes hesitated, "I DID get a blue  
ribbon at the state fair for my chili...and I did get some cooking  
skills from my mother."

"Then it's settled. You'll work in the mess tent. It's about time we  
got a full meal." Charming muttered.

"Well, now that everything's settled for now, let's start planning our  
next attack on the Scarlet Hand."Seven shouted. The Everafters cheered  
and ran to start planning. Zoel turned back to the group, "I guess  
it's time that we tell you the WHOLE truth."Sabrina wasn't listening  
because she was deep in her thoughts. Wendy had gone to the clinic  
because Nurse Sprat wanted to see if she had gotten hurt, but all  
through the procedure and all through Zoel's speech, Sabrina and Wendh  
were thinking the same thing.

Peter was and is under a spell.

_**A/N. Not the best cliffy but whatever! Soo the people who wanted a **__**punishment and a longer chapter, did I do good? And also, did I forget **__**anything? Cuz I can't remember. I tried to stuff as much as I could. **__**Oh well...**_

_**So. Teacher's on kitchen duty. Ha.**_

_**What was up with all the confessions? I really don't know that **__**myself...*snickers*.**_

_**Well...on to THANKYOU's: Mrs. Goodfellow, KENDRA1212, Banana (E.E.), Brendan W, sistersgrimm97, and Katie who is furious I made a dude in our 5th grade homeroom be her boyfriend.**_

**_Katie: C'mon you know you LOVE it...and if on your stories you put me with you-know-who, you're dead meat. And who knows Katie, you never know when Daphne has a mistletoe hanging above you're head when a certain someone comes by back from training..._**

_**So yeah, all I wanted to say...**_

_**Awesomeness,**_  
_**Lara**_

_**6/6/10-4:02 PM**_

_**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**_

**_Wait...it's not a Sunday is it? =D_**

**_6/7/10_**

**_EDIT: And sorry that this is spaced...weirdly. It's almost 10 PM here and I wanted to post this before I explode from all the stories I have to read tonight. I HATE LOOSING WIFI CONNECTION! Here's a tip for people who are crazed for FF and loves billions of stories: You should get a phone that has the Internet and never needs Wifi, or you're dead. I got at least 40 messages for the one. Whole. Day. ALSO...to make up for being a DAY-is late to update, you guys are getting double updates this week, not including this! Well, I mean, I am gonna WRITE them, but I don't know if I will get the time to post them with some family coming to FL...hmm...I'll do the best I can updating this story...AND YUMMY FOOD. Yeah, don't you feel SO special?_**


	8. Another Curse and Some Major Mess Ups?

****************

The Forgotten-Ch.8

oR: June 9 11:53 AM  
Fin: June 11 1:34 AM

__

A/N. Heeelllooo! Here is chapter 8! Oh and I have some stuff important  
about this chappie (yeah, I'm going all...weird now.)! Ok. I have  
horrible memory so I'm making this after book 8 (Hah. Chapter 8, book  
8). But PLEASE bare with me (or leave now)... WAY after Book 8.  
Pretend 9 wasn't there and the ending was...not happy. Granny was back  
(gladly!). Basil the Second (that sounds awesome) is in his boy form  
or whatever. BUT Atticus helped Mirror so the Scarlet Hand one and  
Sabrina and Puck still hate each others guts even though they know  
they get married to each other in the future.

So, they didn't win and the world is not good at all. Evil people  
(cough cough Ms. Haynes' class cough cough), global warming, ya know, the usual...

_oh BUT the Scarlet Hand is still in New York. They wanna trash there first then start  
spreading..._

Now that I think of it, I'm just going to put everything I just said  
in a chapter. Gosh, A/N.s help ALOT! Oh and please, I hope you don't mind the weird spacing…again.

_=P I'm becoming so lazy since summer started!_

**Chapter 8: Another Cursed and Some Major Mess Ups?**

Ms. Haynes was great at cooking, but wasn't very up to cleaning dishes.

She -and Charming- thought she would be making gourmet foods  
that could make your mouth water, but no. Since she was a rookie, it  
was kitchen cleaning. Ms. Haynes tried to keep her spirits up, 'Well,  
at least I'm not being trained like a dog.' It was true, Sabrina and  
Puck were having the time of their lives yelling and screaming at the  
kids. The trio-Ash, Carter, and Drake-just hung around and helped who  
they could help. Ms. White-I mean SERGANT White- needed some help  
teaching the Everafter soldiers about the magic trinkets and the rooms  
of the magic mirror.

"What's this?" Carter pointed to some kind of cake.

"That's an Eat Me Cake from Alice in Wonderland." Ms. White  
explained.

"What's this stick?" asked Drake.

"The wand of Merlin."

"What's this toilet for?" Ash said quizzically.

"You know, to go..."

Granny Relda was helping Ms. Haynes do the dishes.

"So, why are your children rude?" Relda asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Haynes asked in surprise.

"They've been very naughty. Puck still seems distressed with what  
they told him when you and the class were still in the cells." Ms.  
Haynes was taken aback. Naughty? They weren't THAT bad...

Were they? She would never know (unless she actually used her  
brain). She didn't really think it was rude of Relda to say that about  
her children. She already knew they were a rowdy bunch. She cracked  
accidentally her plate as she heard a scream that could be heard  
everywhere in the camp.

A/N. Ahh yes, another battle. I especially liked this chapter! But it  
really wasn't supposed to go that way with the Carter and Forgotten  
moment there. They were actually supposed to go on a mission there and  
THEN find a dragon, but this sounds WAY better to me! =D Oh and yeah,  
Carter really was right!

To everyone who said or had an Idea that Lily was the Forgotten, SHE  
WAS NOT! I'll explain in later chapters...

Hmmm...Now, who can guess why I put the time of day, Dawn in there.  
Did it have something to do with The Forgotten? Hmmm, the world may  
never know. Hah! Well hope you enjoyed! Now I have to finish my promise  
of YUMMY FOOD!

Thanks: Banana (FIRST REVIEWER!), KENDRA1212, GirlUdon'tMessWith, tulip meadow, funny-bunny-tree, Puckabrina-Prcabeth101 (Hah. You spelled you're pen name wrong…), and sistersgrimm97!

EACH OF YOU GUYS ARE VERY SPECIAL TO ME!

Awesomeness,  
Lara D

6/10/10

Oh crap, I forgot it was MORNING (sorry, when your cousins are here  
for 2 days but was supposed to be 1 day, you get confused ALOT!).

6/11/10

¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡

"What was that?" Ms. Haynes cried. Granny Relda tsked, "I believe  
we have another case on our hands. Follow me."

Both ran outside to see a crowd surrounding Mr. Canis. Granny  
looked at him, "Mr. Canis, what is the meaning of this?," then paused,  
"And was that your scream?" Puck snickered in the background. Mr.  
Canis shook his head. He pointed to the cloaked figure he was holding.  
The Forgotten squirmed in his grasp. "Mr. Canis, could you please put  
her down?"

"Why? I caught her stealing one of your spell books!" Mr. Canis  
exclaimed. Relda looked at the girl, "Is this true?"

"Well, yes," She admitted, "But for a very good reason!"

"Why libeling?" Granny Relda asked surprisingly calmly.

"I think it will help us turn Peter," Puck made a face, " back into  
himself. Wendy, Zoel, and I believe that Peter has been cursed." It  
was true, but she wasn't telling the whole truth. Granny Relda looked  
up at Mr. Canis in thought, "Hmm, well, I think Wendy would REALLY  
appreciate if Peter was back to normal, so I suppose it was very wise  
of her to take my book. But next time deary, please ask." The  
Forgotten nodded and scurried towards the clinic tent, where Wendy was.

Sabrina seemed suspicious of the book and stopped the girl while  
everyone spread out. "What book IS that?"

The Forgotten fumbled with her fingers, "Well, I supposed I should  
tell you." She showed her the cover, "This is called "The Book of  
Potions and Spells."

The book was huge. It was old and dusty, and the same one The  
Forgotten was reading on the day of the mission. Sabrina seemed even  
MORE suspicious. How would she know of Peter's "curse" if they hadn't  
even gotten to the castle yet? Maybe there was more than she was  
saying...

But for now, Sabrina Grimm would 'play' along.

"Really? Then I suppose we should show this to Wendy." She said,  
then grabbed the Forgotten's -cold- hand and they walked towards the  
clinic tent.

"Well hello girls!" Nurse Sprat cheerfully said.

"We have something to show Wendy. Could we see her?" The Forgotten  
asked politely.

"Sorry girls, she's taking care of a patient right now. One of the  
Merry Men lost control of the wand he was using and turned himself  
into a rock. He's back to normal, but he's still the color of granite.  
And his teeth have been turned to tiny pebbles right now," Nurse Sprat  
said with a chuckle, "I'll call you guys back later."

The Forgotten said she had something to do with some of the witches  
so she said goodbye to Sabrina, leaving the book with her. The eldest  
Grimm was now walking around camp by herself, pondering in her  
thoughts. What had happened to Peter? What was The Forgotten hiding?  
She decided she would go back to yelling at the kids. Or at least,  
trying to be nice before Puck turned them into monsters. Sabrina saw  
the fairy standing on a stool -probably to make him taller- and yelled  
at the kids who looked like they were about to pass out.

"NOW 100 PUSH-UPS! OH AND YOU RIGHT THERE!," Puck pointed to  
James, "Make me a sandwich!" James blew a rasberry at Puck, then  
trudged towards to the mess tent. Puck noticed Sabrina as she crossed  
her arms over her chest.

"We TRAIN them, not make them SERVE us." Sabrina pointed out. Puck  
rolled his eyes, "Grimm, getting people to make me a sandwich IS  
training."

"For what!"

"If the villain wants a sandwich, the person could-" He didn't get  
to finish his sentence. James had thrown his finished sandwich at him.  
Puck wiped the mayo off his face while the class twittered with  
laughter. Sabrina along with them. "You mean, they could do THAT?"

The class laughed. Puck narrowed his eyes at her, "Ha. Ha. Well  
yeah, but I was thinking to trip them with it." Sabrina snorted,  
"How?" Puck had his signature grin plastered on his face, "Ohh, like  
this."

Puck threw the rest of the sandwich at Sabrina's feet, then he  
hopped down from the stool. He pushed her forward, making her slip on  
the sandwich. She shrieked as she fell on an everafter. Puck laughed,  
until he saw who he pushed Sabrina towards to. Vince...something. He  
didn't really have a last name. He was this big jerk. Just like his  
dad aka King Arthur. And pretty much everyone knew he could get a girl  
whenever he wanted, and he had his eyes on Sabrina. *Dun dun dun* was  
going on in Puck's head.

"Well hello Sabrina. Didn't expect you to fall ON me." He said with  
a chuckle. Sabrina rolled her eyes, "I didn't fall on you. Puck pushed  
me." Vince tsked, "Well that wasn't very gentlemen like was it?"

"He's Puck, that's his normality." Sabrina muttered, freeing  
herself from him, "He's NEVER gentlemen like."

"Well, if WE were together, I'd be the gentlemen you'd want." It  
sounded disgusting to Sabrina. Puck was fuming. Who cared if he want a  
gentlemen? Those kinds of people were overrated!

"Well we're not and what do you mean when you emphasized 'we'?" She  
observed.

"Well, it's easy to see that you guys like each other, but he  
doesn't treat you well does he?" Vince said. Sabrina sighed, "Like I  
said HE'S Puck. And no we do not like each other. He's just a fairy  
who lives in my grandma's house with a fat ego."

"Well," Sabrina was getting annoyed with all the 'wells', "since I  
WOULD treat you well, would you like to go on a date with me?" Puck  
was red at this minute, with a hand on his flute. He wondered if his  
pixies would like Vince chowder for tonight...

"Umm, no. No thanks. I don't think my dad would approve."

"Since when do you listen to your dad? Didn't you object going back  
to New York?" Vince pushed. Sabrina was getting VERY angry by this  
minute.

"Yeah I did! I did it to help YOU guys!" She snapped.

"Well," Sabrina was getting VERY ticked off, "A date with me  
Sabrina Grimm, would really help me." Puck could see this might not  
end well.

"Hey Vincey!" Vince winced at the infuriating nickname, "You do see  
that Grimm here wants to be left alone. Why don't you do that before I  
kick your butt for her?"

"Get out of this Puck. I don't need you defending me." Sabrina  
said, she didn't want to drag Puck into this...before it turned ugly.  
Puck seemed a little hurt, but he didn't let it show...ish. Vince had  
a small smirk plastered on his face, bur Sabrina didn't see it. She  
turned to Vince, "I will never go on a date with you. Get that through  
your thick skull!" Vince narrowed his eyes at her, "Final answer?" She  
crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean final answer?"

"Answer it. No questions," He said oh so calmly, hands behind back.  
Puck's eyes widened, he had seen this before. Where? It seemed that  
Daphne had shown him too many the-good-guy-turns-bad-movies...

"Fine then yes, final answe-" Puck shoved her out of the way as  
Vince shot a bullet in Sabrina's place.

-  
A/N. Hmmmm...should I stop here? HMMM...nah. =D I'm too nice to do  
that to you guys! (Sorry I just HAD to put this here, forgive me  
please!)

"WHAT THE MUFFINS WAS THAT!" Sabrina screamed. Vince grunted. Puck  
pushed Sabrina towards the ground, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"  
Sabrina rolled out of the way as another bullet was fired. Her  
breathing almost stopped as the same red eyes that curse Peter were on  
Vince's used-to-be hazel eyes.

"Sabrina Grimm must be killed," Vince said. He pulled out a dagger  
and flipped it expertly in his hand, "I will have to kill the  
Trickster King first won't I?"

Puck sighed as he knew another battle was coming his way, "UGH!  
First tighty-whitey now Mr. I'm-A-Ladies-Man? Gosh, how more eventful  
can this dumb day GET?" The class was dumbfounded, then they started  
screaming. They ran around in circles and ran into the closet tent.  
Everafters peeked from their tents and cabins, shocked at the scene.  
King Arthur was nowhere to be found (to give Vince a 'time-out').

"Let's just get this over with GOODfellow." Vince let out a cold  
chuckle, then charged at Puck. The rest was really scary. I can't  
really explain. Puck had bruises and cuts, not those small ones like  
if you fell off your bed or paper cuts, no these were major ones. He  
wouldn't be able to walk for awhile after this. Sabrina screamed for  
help, "Granny! Daphne! Wendy! ANYONE!" It was so un-Sabrina like  
(because she would usually just run in and punch the heck out of the  
villain) that Puck had a queasy feeling in his stomach.

The trio -you know who- came out of the mirror with Sergeant White  
running right behind them.

"Whoa!" Drake said, Ash slapped his arm, "We have to help them!"  
She took out an egg from her pocket. She was in the middle of asking  
more questions to Ms. White when they heard Sabrina's scream. She  
didn't know what kind of egg she had taken. Nor did she look at the  
design when she threw it to the ground, "Maybe this egg thing will help  
us..." Sergeant White gasped, "No Ash! That's-" There was a roar in the  
air, the pieces of the egg floated in the air and broke themselves  
apart so you could see very little pieces in the air, want to guess  
what they shaped? A dragon. A very, very big dragon.

Ash slapped herself, "WHY AM I SO STUPID!" Drake patted her back,  
"You're not stupid! You're one of the smartest people I know!" Sadly,  
that didn't help Ash at all. Carter was too distressed. He was  
actually very good with the magical items. He zapped the dragon with  
many of the trinkets, but it just seemed to annoy it. He made himself  
bait (accidentally) while hitting the dragon with stones he found. He  
was running around the campus right about now.

DAWN (A few minutes later actually)

The Forgotten was busy asking the witches some questions that we  
discover about later when Carter came by running like the wind with  
the Dragon flying behind him. For a human, he ran PRETTY fast. She  
excused herself from the witches and ran behind chasing the dragon. It  
looked pretty funny...

"Run, Carter, run!" She yelled. Carter -being so deathly curious-  
turned to her. He tripped over a root from a tree nearby that was  
sticking out. He backed away, his back facing the tree with the dragon  
scarily close. Yeah, he was dragon food tonight...well, at least he  
thought...

The Forgotten closed her eyes as she began to see a black wind (if  
that was possible) surrounding her. Weirdly, she seemed to change. In  
her spot was a mist. It floated towards the dragon, enclosing itself  
on the dragon. Carter didn't know what was happening until he saw the  
Forgotten transform back into the scary hooded girl he first saw. She  
was on the dragon's head, with a black sword in her hand. She pushed  
it deep into the dragon's head who screeched at the impact, he began  
to collapse with the Forgotten on top of him. She shrieked as she  
couldn't do that mist-thing again. She began to fall, Carter tried to  
run and catch her, but he couldn't CATCH her.

He slipped on a branch and fell with his back on the grass. She fell  
on top of him. She was breathing heavily on his chest. He never did  
get the chance to ACTUALLY see her eyes...'What was the color?' he  
asked himself. He stared at them before she could hide them in her  
hood. They were a vibrant purple. THE same purple from his school. The  
same purple that people laughed at for no reason. The same purple that  
he had begun to crush on...

But guess what?

It wasn't her. Only the eyes were the same. She scurried away from  
him. Looked him in the eyes one more time, then she ran. Carter seemed  
paralyzed. And puzzled. Who was she REALLY? But he already knew  
something. And could confirm it.

She was no Lily Gabriel Solo. And I CAN say... Carter was right.

-  
Puck was too distracted by the dragon that he didn't see Vince  
coming towards him. The two wrestled on the ground, but Puck was top  
weak to fight anymore. He had a sword close to his neck and was  
breathing heavily.

"NO!" Sabrina yelled. Vince looked back at Sabrina, "Hey Grimm  
girl! You better say your good-bye to your loved! Because the  
Trickster will finally fall today!"

"Not on my watch," A voice said from above. He looked up to see the  
Forgotten standing on one of the cabins, her small size amused Vince,  
"Ha! And what are YOU going to do, shorty?" She smiled, "I know where  
your Achilles spot is."

Vince paled, but he didn't struggled to regain his evil smile. He  
then let go of Puck, who collapsed on the floor, "Well then, " He

started, "Let the games begin!"


	9. A Week of Fights and Almost Revealed

****

The Forgotten-9  
oR: June 24 7:47 PM

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! I'm going to  
Washington on Monday for...maybe two days. So, I will start writing  
chapter 10 soon! Wow...it seems like we've gotten a lot of progress in  
these (so far) 9 chappies. Whee! I feel happy!_

Ok so my reason of not updating in so long (well, I mean, it seemed  
real long to me...):

•I have to find a science project to do for school (when we get  
back). My teachers said we would have to research and study and  
whatnot. :P It sucks. Lucky you guys if you're younger!

•I have been writing a story for another website. And if I win their  
contest (which may happen, and if, I will publish the book), then I'll  
win thousands of dollars and use actors as my characters. Not sure if  
they'll make a movie out of it though...  
If you wanna check it out, go to Wattpad (dot) com and type my  
username: Imagine0139 in the search bar. And click on the story "My  
Sisters Voice" also, I really hate this, but you won't be able to  
comment or vote for it, unless you're a user there. But you can tell  
me if ya liked it by a PM or an anonymous (bad spell?) review here!  
Oh wait, now I'm advertising. Sorry. =)

_Also, remember I said this was Real World/ The SG world? It is still.  
But now, I don't think this is so much like the Real World knowing  
about the books. So pretend the book Lily was reading was...just a  
fairy-tale book. Umm...I dunno. Like just a huge book filled with  
fairy-tales I guess...___

Ok, I don't think I will bore you any longer with this...long A/N.  
Here is your chapter that you've been waiting for a week and a  
half...I think!

_Finished: 6/25/10 8:04 PM_  
_Posted:_

Finished: 6/25/10 8:04 PM  
Posted: 6/27/10 11:01 AM

_YIPEE!_

**Chapter 9: A Week of Fights and an ALMOST Revealed Secret**

Vince pushed The Forgotten to the ground, punching her face. While  
she kicked everywhere she could, and there was a clear spot where the  
sun don't shine. He groaned as she collided her knee with...well, you  
know...

Sabrina ran to Puck carrying him with his arms around her shoulder.  
It wasn't that she CARED for him...well at the moment she had to. She  
grunted, "Dang! Why do fairies have to be so heavy!" Puck had passed  
out, now his head was against Sabrina's neck. She -'accidentally'-  
breathed in Puck's forest and rain scent. It was very arousing. She  
wondered if Puck had showered that morning. She slapped herself. She  
was SO not herself right then.

The Forgotten pushed Vince away, knocking out the wind out of his  
wind pipes. He was smashed against a tree. But, still, he was still  
really strong at that point. This time, he attempted with his dagger.  
Twirling it expertly in his hand.

Daphne came from her tent and gasped at the scene, "OH MY GOD!  
Vince what are you doing!" The prince growled, "Shut up small  
child!"

"WHAT did you just say to my sister!" Sabrina screeched,  
suddenly letting Puck go, earning a groan coming from his throat, "You  
CANNOT talk to my sister that way!" Daphne then rushed to Puck and  
called for Red (who wasn't there when Sabrina had called). Sabrina  
pulled her sleeves up and headed for the two Everafters. The Forgotten  
punched him square in the face while he punctured her ribs. She cried  
out in pain and fell to the floor.

Weirdly enough, Carter had came back a few minutes earlier, still  
disoriented from his encounter with The Forgotten when the dragon had  
almost made him dinner. He still blushed at the thought of the  
proximity of their closeness. He didn't know what to shout as she  
curled up into a ball, all he did was run over to her and hug her. So  
now, it was Sabrina's and Vince's battle.

"Grimm girl, you have no idea with what you're dealing with!" Vince  
snarled, swiping at her with his dagger once again. She bristled,  
"I've fought with giants, pixies, giant robots, psychopaths, an entire  
army, a Jabberwocky, a case worker, and an annoying fairy. I think I  
DO so know what I am dealing with!" She elbowed his in the chest,  
making him lose his grip on his dagger and fall to the ground. Sabrina  
didn't know what she was doing.

She grabbed his dagger and stabbed his right arm. She didn't want  
to kill him, but enough to hurt him. He howled in pain. Then, he  
dropped to the floor. Dead? No one was sure. Sabrina panted as she  
dropped his dagger, glaring at him like he was venom. Then she felt  
light headed, and felt herself fall to the floor. All she could see  
and hear before she went black were Daphne's cries and Everafters  
surrounding them.

*.*.*

"Forgot? Ten? You awake? Forgotten? FORGOOOOT?" Daphne shook the girl.  
The Forgotten mumbled something in her sleep. Nurse Sprat tsked, "The  
potion should have worked! She's been in bed for a week now!" Sabrina  
and Puck had woken up two days after the incident with Vince. Puck had  
been teasing Sabrina for the past week about how she cared about him  
and she wouldn't even be alive now if it wasn't for him. It was  
probably true though.

Vince was put to a punishment from his mother. Even IF he didn't  
know what injuries he did to Sabrina, Puck, and especially Forgot.  
That was the puzzling part. Just right after he woke up with his arm  
bandaged, all he remembered what strolling in the woods. King Arthur  
was dozing off when a soldier told him what happened to his son. Both  
the forest story and the close to killing one. It was a very  
intriguing case for the Grimms. They-and Wendy- were still trying to  
find what caused the red eyes and the almost death of Sabrina, the  
Forgotten, and Puck. But already, Sabrina and Wendy had a hunch for  
the problem. And it could possibly lead to Peter's...whatever he had.  
Now, they were searching through spell books.

The Forgotten- who we shall shorten her name to Forgot or Ten-  
groaned and rolled on her stomach. Daphne smiled, "Yeah, I think she's  
awake now!" Forgot looked dazed, "Where am I?" Then she looked at  
Daphne, "You are...?"

"Daphne. Remember?" This had happened before, and usually, just one  
word could bring back a whole day of memories! So this was normal, and  
it didn't freak anyone out...usually. Forgot nodded, "Yes, I remember  
now." Then she looked at herself and where she was, "Where am I and  
why am I here?"

"Well, Ten, last week you fought a dragon AND prince Vince -who we  
now know was under some kind of curse- and got badly hurt. Same for  
Sabrina Grimm and Puck. But they recovered faster than you. You've  
been in the medical tent- HERE- for a week. And we found something  
interesting in you..." Nurse Sprat finished, looking at her with an  
indefinable expression.

"Is that so?" The Forgotten was surprisingly calm, "And what would  
that be?"

"Magic that wasn't common to your body system." Ten looked  
confused. "Let me explain. I guess you were human before. Somehow, you  
got magic in you. And it was uncommon to your body system. The magic  
was very strong though. And it takes over your body the whole day  
until dawn. And then overcomes your body system again sometime in the  
morning. About 4 o' clock," Forgot and Daphne were looking at Nurse  
Sprat intently. Sabrina had been talking with Carter (about his  
feelings for Forgot, tee hee) when she heard their conversation. She  
and Carter were listening quietly when Puck decided to walk by...

"Grimm? Peasant dude? Are you eavesdropping?" He tsked and shook his  
head, "Let the MASTER show you how it's done." Puck grinned. From his  
jean pockets, he took out three ear plugs that were attach to some  
kind of contraption and three small microchips. He gave Carter and  
Sabrina an earplug and the microchips. Puck told them to throw one at  
Nurse Sprat, The Forgotten, and Daphne. Soon, they heard the whole  
conversation. Puck puffed up his chest, "I'm awesome aren't I?"  
Sabrina and Carter shushed him. The conversation was very boring to  
Puck, since he almost fell asleep. Sabrina perked up when they got to  
a very interesting part.

"We think..." Nurse Sprat paused (probably for dramatic effect).

"...you really aren't an Everafter." Sabrina took this time to open  
the tent, "What do you mean?" She demanded. Nurse Sprat turned to her,  
"Just like what I said: She really isn't. It's like...how should I  
describe it? Oh and cool gadgets Puck." The fairy bowed with a smirk  
plastered on his face, "Thank you! Finally, someone who sees my  
genius!" Carter snorted. Daphne was ogling Puck's gadgets while Ten  
looked shell-shocked, but not fully surprised.

"I think we need to gather up the Grimms and possibly your friends,  
Carter. Get Wendy. Charming probably isn't involved in this," Nurse  
Sprat said, "We'll meet in Red's cabin."

*.*.*

Nurse Sprat looked at everyone in the cabin. Jake and Relda were  
really, the only Grimms they had to rally. Well, along with Mr. Canis  
and Red. And Wendy was taking over Sabrina and Puck's job to torture-  
ahem, 'punish' the students. But then she left that to Ms. Haynes.

Drake and Ash were pretty easy to find. They were staring at the  
sunset and holding hands close to the Hudson river when Carter found  
the 'love birds'.

"Well, as you saw, Forgot was out for a week, and we took this as  
an opportunity to analyze her." Forgot looked freaked out at that  
last bit, "Analyze?" The nurse understood what she was thinking, "I  
MEAN that we just took a needle and pricked it into your vein. And  
THAT we analyzed." Ten breathed out a sigh of relief. Sprat then  
turned to Carter, "You said she seemed familiar somehow?"

The boy sighed nervously, "Well, when I was chased by the -umm,  
dragon, I saw her eyes and they reminded me of a girl from school..."  
Carter blushed, he didn't want to re-tell the fall. Sprat rose an  
eyebrow, but didn't question TOO far, "What color were Ten's eyes?"

"Violet," He said simply. Ten twitched. Which got a curious look  
from Daphne, and a suspicious look from Sabrina. Clearly, Sprat knew  
something that they didn't. The nurse turned to Drake and Ash, "Is  
there anyone you know of in your school with violet eyes?"

"Umm..." Drake snapped his fingers, "This girl at school,  
Lily...something, Carter used to have a cr-" The blonde haired gave  
him a 'tell them, and I'll tell everyone you're in love with Ash'  
look, "He uhhh...used to help her with her biology!" Ash nudged her  
'not-boyfriend', "Nice save D." Drake breathed out a small sigh of  
relief.

Sprat nodded, then turned to Ash, "You heard of her?" The small  
girl nodded, "She was in my homeroom class..."

"Thanks for the info kids," She turned fully to the group, Forgot  
was fumbling with her hands nervously, eyeing the sun...which was  
going down.

Sprat took a giant book from her bag that she brought, "Now, Ten,  
stay calm, this isn't a case where we say if you're guilty or not. But  
answer me, is this book familiar?"

"Yes, it is. I used it to search what was causing Peter and now  
Vince's...madness...?" She squeaked.

"Sabrina said you used it BEFORE we heard about the curse thing,"  
Daphne pointed out. Ten looked at her and Sabrina with a 'Why are you  
trying to make me feel guilty?'

"I did," She said frowning.

"Why?" Ten crossed her arms over her chest, "I won't tell you."  
Sabrina took over Nurse Sprat's place, "Why?"

"BEcause." Gosh, who knew people who forget were this hard to crack?

"You forget people's names, who you are, what you read, but you  
remember a secret!"

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"You're not sorry if you don't tell us!"

"But I am!"

"Then tell us why! Tell us why you read that potions book! Tell us  
why Carter, Ash, and Drake see something familiar in you! Tell us why  
you disappear every time after dawn! Tell us WHY!" Granny Relda stopped  
her.

"Sabrina! Enough! You're making the worst out of this!"

"She has to tell us! We can end the madness of Peter -we already  
did Vince I'm hoping- we can defeat the Scarlet Hand! We can get all  
of this out of the way and live in Ferryport like NORMAL people!" The  
group was shocked at her answer. Daphne stared at her sister, "I  
thought you had learnt by now." Sabrina ignored her sister, being  
stubborn, she turned to Ten, "TELL us!"

"I can't tell you! I'll be remembering...her past." She started  
sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Nurse Sprat and Daphne  
comforted her. Granny Relda shook her head, leaning on Mr. Canis, who  
was hugging Red to his chest. Red was startled by the outburst. But  
heard the sentence clearly, "HER? You mean your past right?"

Ten shook her head, "Her." Relda sighed, "Puck, could you take  
Sabrina out of the room for a few minutes?" Puck grumbled, but he led  
Sabrina out of the cabin.

"Ok Grimm, I'm not gonna let you cry on my shoulder or anything.  
Just tell me what you want and then we can get back to this soap opera  
whatever thing. What'dya want? Ice cream? A piggy back ride?" Sabrina  
huffed, "I want people to listen to me for a moment!"

Puck bristled, "Suuure. Like that's going to happen!"

Sabrina sat on the ground, "Why can people -like idiotic fairies-  
listen!"

"I feel ya bro...HEY!" Sabrina wasn't in a 'laughing mood'. If  
that was possible for the Grimm girl. Realization dawned on Sabrina,  
"Really...my fault!" Puck choked on the apple he had in his pocket,  
"What! Who are you and what have you done to Sabrina Grimm!"

She couldn't believe she had said it herself. But she did.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him, "Really, why was I cursed with  
this tempter? Maybe we could've found the problem faster!"

"Cursed? You think having a impatient temper is BAD?" He sounded as  
if he had been stabbed with a fork.

"Pretty much..."

"Oh my god-Sabrina! TEMPER is what makes a person, a person! It's  
what makes you, YOU! Daphne, the old lady, the people who don't have  
tempers seem so UNHUMAN! The humans I met way back had tempers! It's  
good to have tempers! I have tempers when you talk about...that tight  
wearing little br- never mind. I like giving you tempers! It makes you  
actually notice me! And really, it makes your life much more...alive-  
err! Look at me in the eyes and tell me that life would be so much  
better if I didn't prank you!" He grabbed her shoulders. Sabrina was  
still shocked with his speech. But all she could very well see were  
his beautiful emerald eyes, it was hard not to.

And it was hard for her to say what he commanded. Because he was  
right. Her life would very be boring if he didn't prank her. She  
wondered what he would really do if no pranks...

She went over his speeches and blushed as she remember more of it.  
He called her Sabrina, he liked her temper, he pranked her so she  
would notice him, he said being human was a good thing...

It sounded as if he was telling her he LIKED her...

Unbelievable right? Right? She couldn't believe it. It seemed very  
surreal...

But she braced herself (because she was sure his ego would expand  
into the size of a dinosaur) and said, well more like mumbled, "Life  
WOULDN'T be so much better if you didn't prank me." He grinned widely,  
his ego almost close to exploding. Then he let go of her and did a  
victory dance, "Oh yeah! I was right!" Sabrina watched as he did the  
ridiculous dance, then suddenly, as if in slow motion, he kissed her  
cheek.

"Yeah! I knew it! You DON'T hate me and I AM apart of your life!"  
The kiss didn't seem to faze the 4,000 year old, but it did to  
Sabrina. Her eyes glazed over and it felt as if he was still kissing  
her. Even though it was on the cheek, mini fireworks were going on in  
her head, 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Puck kissed me, OH MY  
GOD!' She didn't know whether to be happy and jump around, or glare at  
him for as long as she lived, but sure as muffins, she wouldn't be  
punching his gut anytime soon...

"Well, it seems as if you're temper is gone. For now. We can go  
inside now!" He said cheerfully. He took her hand and led the still  
dazed Sabrina back to Red's cabin. Sabrina glanced at Puck, and she  
was pretty sure he was just remembering the kiss he gave her...

Because his face was getting redder and redder with each step.

But just as they opened the door, they heard Forgot shriek and run  
out of the cabin. The two leaned into the cabin to see a flushed  
Carter and a surprised Granny, Red, Canis, and Daphne.

Daphne was holding the North Wind for some reason...

Drake and Ash were kissing. Yuck. No I'm just kidding. They were  
trying to kill each other. Seriously.

Wendy had a a tear stained face. And Nurse Sprat was holding two  
objects.

A book with two bookmarks on different pages and a jar that had  
something purple, some pink, and black glowing in it.

"Umm...what happened?" Nurse Sprat sighed.

"Well, we found out what happened to Peter and Vince. We know part  
of what happened to Forgot. But we do know that Forgot really isn't  
who she looks like. And we need you, Sabrina, to help us finish this."  
She frowned sadly.

"And after this...we're going to have to kill her."

**_A/N. _**_Dun, dun, DUN! Ahhh..._

_Don't you just LOVE this chapter? Sorry if Sabrina..._

_Was a bit OOC at Puck's Tempter speech. :) Still good right?_

_Finally put in your favorite couple! Yippee! Today...well yesterday._

_No the day before...:P_

_I finished the chapter because I was so happy people nominated me for_  
_that SG Story contest by _! Thanks to everyone who voted for me!_  
_And I thought this was pretty funny (Banana, get ready!)..._

_Ok, Estrangelo Edessa typed to me on the Monthly SG Nominees about the_  
_contest. I was so happy with the reviews! But I DID see she didn't_  
_nominate me. Haha. Don't worry Banana, I'm not mad! I just thought_  
_that was REALLY funny! Thanks again everyone!_

_I thought someone had found out about the Wattpad contest (the contest_  
_I wrote about in the first A/N. Above) and was spreading the word._  
_Haha...lol!_

_So...this stories *sniffles* gonna be over before ya know it! Waah! Oh_  
_well, I'll be here for a LONG time! I have many, many, many, many more_  
_stories to come (and a few one-shots!)!_

_So...I think I didn't forget anything. Oh wait:_

_GirlUDon'tMessWith, Puckabrina-Percabeth Fax 101, Camaro-Enthusiast, Bigtimebooks (how's your summer Katie?), Lyla Domae, and Banana._

_Katie: Lemme guess…Julie is either there or coming over soon am I right? =) You spend WAY too much time with each other now!_

_Ha-ha, and you guys thought I had forgotten! =D_

_Sayonara for now my friends! See ya next week! Go see my story on_  
_Wattpad people!_

_A Very Happy Nominee,_  
_Lara_

_(Ps. More Puckabrina and Carter/TF/Lily AND Drake/Ash to come! Any_

_couple names for the last two? =D)_

_EDIT: Cool...almost in the 4.000s. Nice. Also, sorry if things are mixed up in this chapter. The document manager makes me just wanna send a wave of the muffins army me and Banana are planning. Mwhahah. =) And I REALLY WANTED to update yesterday, but yesterday was my mom's friend's b-day adn we had to go. It was fun I guess...But we got back at 11 so I tried uploading quickly...didn't work. =( She took away the computer and my phone for the night, but hey! IT GAVE ME A NEW STORY IDEA!_

_...Hmmm...would Puck look good with black hair? And Baba Yaga is considered an Old Lady right? =) SPOILERS!_

**Finished: 6/25/10 8:04 PM**  
**Posted: 6/27/10 11:01 PM**


	10. Dreams, Sneak Peeks, and Sorry

**Uhhh****...*nervously laughs*...hey everyone. I owe you guys a HUGE major apology for not updating for like...weeks. See, I write all my stories on my iPhone's Notes, and right now, I'm trying to take all my notes out and email them to myself so my dad can put my lost apps back without changing anything. AND...**

**I'm working on other stories. Who got the Alert for a Shakespeare story I made then deleted it? C'mon I'll understand...But anyways, to occupy the time, you can read that story! Or you can send me hate messages. :P **

**REALLY sorry again! I will work on TF on my drafts for my emails too, but I'm focusing on these two:**

**Mending the Past-Charlotte's Tale**

**My Sister's Voice**

**Ok, obviously you haven't heard of My Sisters Voice, unless I've emailed you about it, or you called me and we started talking about it, OR you've read my profile, somewhere on the top.**

**Wattpad. Ring a bell? I've told you guys about it in I think my YUMMY FOOD a/N...And I'm trying to win it, but for sure, I WON'T win. I'm not very famous on Wattpad...I've only been on the What's Hot List once for #916. :P And that's not alot. But whatever. If you guys wanna read that, go to wattpad . com and type my username "Imagine0139" in the search bar. DO NOT READ Who'd EVER THOUGHT I REPEAT! No Q's about that please!**

**REMEMBER, seriously sorry! if we all lived close to each other I would run to each and everyone of your houses and give you guys big hugs and cookies! I seriously would! **

**Also, I'd like to spread the WORD OF THE WAR! Heheheh! Check out Moonduster's Forum on Nominees and go to page two, I'm pretty sure that's where the war starts...**

**If you need more info, ask Estrangelo Edessa, Delia Anole, and/or Booksonclouds. Because, they're REALLY into the war.**

**Wait, I forgot to tell you what the war's about!**

**MUFFINS VS BROWNIES**

**WHO RULES?**

**So far, it seems as if Muffins are winning. (Sorry Books!)**

**Also, I had a really weird dream last night (You don't have to read it, it will be in normal lettering)**

Ok, WELL...I didn'yknow where I was. It felt like I was under some blanket withthese two other people. Guess who was one of them? Peter Pan. Ha, and the other was some girl with...I don't know. I think she was a red head...or was she brown? I dunno. Orange? Hmm...

And it was so gross. The girl was...ummm...RATED T: She was sucking on his face...ish. More like kissing, and he wasn't doing anything (**back away now if this is disgusting you, I'm laughing my head off)** until she pushed her...*gags* tongue into his mouth...it went like that for some time. Thank goodness my dream didn't make me hear the kissing sounds. *shudders* What? I'M ELEVEN! Boys still have cooties in my mind!...well, except for Puck. :P

I don't know what went with dreaming me, but then I leaned close to Peter's ear and said "don't worry, you can kiss her back." I mean, were we DATING or something? Ok, now I'm disgusted...eww...kinda. :P Then I dunno, he nodded, but didn't kiss her back (I wish it was Puck though...:P Hah, Peter is still ok). So then we got out of the tent (just realized what it was!) and then we stepped into this arena. I couldn't believe it because all of my friends and enemies of Pre-K to 5th grade were there..**.Katie**you were there too. And Julie (she was holding hands with Kevin, mwhahah!) and Casey, Fiona...Jacob, Sam, Jeffery, bla bla bla...even the people who were in Mrs. Tousey's class...

But they were in battle armour. TOO weird, but I started panicking because then there was this announcer (Mr Reynolds?) saying "Fight your best, remember, MRs. Furlong's against Mrs. Tousey's, to the death!" I was freaking out, then yelled, "WAIT! You mean we're going to KILL each other?" EVeryone said "Yes".

Too...creepy. So then everybody started fighting, but weirdly I was talking to Jacob (**Katie...wink wink, lol!) **and he said he would pretend to kill me (it's so weird though. he was on my team). so I guess he hit me with a baseball bat (laughs) and it was so weid because it was rubber, so I prentended to die and found a BLANKET OVER me. and then a few minutes later it stopped (thank goodness I saw no bloody bodies on the floor) and it loked normal, like nothing happened.

After that, I don't know where everyone went, but then me, Peter (he was gone through the whole thing), and Tinkerbell ('m pretty sure she wasn't the girl who was sucking on Peter's face) went back to that tent thing, then I woke up. And a few seconds later, the phone rang and it was my dad talking to me from work and asking if I ate breakfast yet...

**Weird huh? I'm still laughing about it...haha...ok, I'll give you a sneak peek...a big one to make up for the days and weeks...hey, it way even be a chapter!...MAYBE...or half of one...hmm...**

**But of what? *sly smile* read to find out...**

_Granny Relda paced around the room, a worried look on her face. Mr. Canislooked regretful, with Red in arms looking frightened. Daphne's eyes were wildly darting around the room, to Puck who was scarfing down some food from the hospital cafeteria and to the girl who was sleeping in the bed. Daphne took steps forward and looked at the girl's features. She was looking like an 18 year old girl. She had bruises and cuts from the accident. Blondewavy hair, with blood stained on it. Daphne knew she had blue eyes right before the car had crashed into her. She didn't feel right. _

_It wasn't because the jalopy had crashed into her, no, it was because she seemed...different. There was definitely some magic in her, an addiction? Not sure. she looked a little short for 18, but Daphne knew she was 18 for sure. She felt a hand touch hers. She smiled at Margaux. Her friend was in the car when the accident happened. Puck took this time to make a comment, _

_"Hey Marshmallow, where's your sister?" Just then, Sabrina came into the room, looking tired, desperate for sleep. Granny Relda stopped pacing, "What did they say libeling?"_

_"Nurse Sprat looked for information about her, she couldn't find anything on her, except she thinks that her tattoo might mean something." Granny looked overwhelmed, "Nothing? Just that? Did Nurse Sprat tell you where her tattoo is? I might remember it from somewhere..." Sabrina went over to the sleeping figure and push her left sleeve up, showing a blue diamond tattoo on her shoulder. Granny Relda shook her head, "I've never ever seen that before..." Sabrina sighed, and took a seat next to the fairy boy. Daphne was about to fall asleep, when a surge of magic shot through her body, "Magic!" Red looked at Daphne with a confused face. _

_The whole family turned to her. "Daphne?" Margaux said, "What's wrong?" Daphne closed her eyes, "S...Someone's here." Daphne eyes shot open and started straight ahead. She saw the air vibrating. She stood up and walked towards it. She could feel it, there was someone right in front of her. Two actually, their hearts beating fast, very fast. She had an outstreched hand..._

_The door blew open, which shocked the whole group. Even Puck dropped his half eaten sandwich. Standing there was a figure...if you could even call him that. He was ginormous. 'Taller than Michael Jordan,' Daphne thought. He looked at the figure on the bed, then he ran towards her, "Juliet!" _

_Then Daphne noticed someone else was there, he was just kind of short to be seen since he was behind the tall man. Sabrina took a good look at him. He had black hair and aviators. He had a pale complextion and a smile that seemed a little vampire-ish to Sabrina. He looked around her age. Sixteen-ish. He was wearing one of those business suits...Sabina couldn't take her eyes off of his smile, or his sun glasses. Nor the book in his hands. It was small, and old looking. Daphne turned her head back to the vibrating air, at twelve she had gotten very strong and confident. Daphne grabbed the vibrating air and pulled it towards her, lifting it in the air. It looked like some kind of foil was covering her, which fell to the ground revealing herself. Daphne had a weird, unreadable expression on her face, "Huh?"_

_It was a girl, who was only three feet tall, actually, she looked alot older. Like in her twenty's. She had auburn hair that was cut short, she was also wearing a purple body suit, but what was most intruiging was her eyes._

_One blue and one hazel. _

_Margaux recognized her immediately, "HOLLY?"_

* * *

_She looked down at the girl who was hugging her tightly. She did look like her, and she seemed familiar from somewhere. Holly was surprised when the twelve year old had lifted her off the ground, she had a round face and dark brown hair in pigtails, she had chocolate eyes. Holly looked towards Artemis who was chuckling with a glint in his eyes, "It's not funny, Fowl."_

_Artemis rolled his eyes and took off his aviators revealing his hazel and blue eyes, like hers. She still blushed at times remembering what happened in the gorilla cage. The girl was still hugging her, which got a little irritating, so she slowly pried her off. The girl was still smiling, while her trainee muffled her laughs. 'Shut up girl!' Holly shouted to her brain. Holly laughed as she covered her ears, glaring at her from behind the foil. Artemis decided to break the ice, typical, "So...you are the family who is responsible for Juliet's accident?" Way to go Artemis for being straight forward. _

_And old lady came forward, she had red streaks in her graying hair. She was wearing a purple dress with a matching hat. She had a German accent also, "It was an accident young man, you said it yourself. It was foggy that morning so we didn't see -or expect- a girl to be walking around with no one else with her."Artemis bristled, "Madame, we should sue-" Butler stopped him, _

_"Master Fowl, it was an accident, and this family seems like they wouldn't hurt a fly." What was up with the 'Master Fowl' thing? Butlet usually called Artemis by his name. MY trainee was certainly quiet, which was strange. Artemis sighed, "As you wish Butler," He turned to the group, "Now, may I ask who you are?" A boy with blonde hair stood up, "Surely you've heard of me! I'm the Trickster King, the Imp, the-" I stiffled a laugh as a blonde girl around Artemis' age smacked him upside the head, "Shut up!" She sighed, "That's...Robin. I'm Sabrina Grimm." She pointed to the old woman, "That's Relda Grimm, my grandmother, her companion, Mr. Canis, she's my sister, Daphne Grimm and her friend that was suffocating your...friend was Margaux, and this is Red." Suffocating? Yeah right, I'm pretty sure she hasn't been what I've been through. _

_Artemis rubben his chin, "Well then, I believe you may leave now." The old woman- err, I mean relda looked srprised, "Why must we go now? The nurse is looking for any information on the girl." Mud Boy sighed, "She is Julet Butler, that's her brother Butler, and I'm Artemis Fowl." I huffed, what? No inroduction for me? People consider that kind of rude. My companion tapped me on the shoulder, and mentally asked me, 'When can I take of the foil? It's so hot in here!'_

_'As soon as the humans leave.' The Sabrina girl looked quesitoningly at him, "Then, who's that?" She pointed to me, Artemis nodded, "That's Holly, my...step sister. She train to me an FBI agent." Margaux bristled, "What? Yeah right! I KNOW Holyl! She's my cousin!" I stared at the girl, " I'm your COUSIN? Not possible." But something told her she was telling the truth. The Daphne girl whispered something to that Robin fellow which he smiled like a maniac. Weird humans...or at least, what I thought they were. If this Margaux kid is my cousin, then she must be a fairy. What about the rest of these people? Could they be faries too? I looked at the boy with emerald eyes, I looekd at his features, strong jaw, narrow nose..._

_Elfish ears. He was, but everybody else had normal ears...except for Margax, and she was small too, but more than three feet, but she had the same shoulder blades, the Robin boy didn't so...he was some other type of fairy...but what?_

_"Artemis?" I called, he turned to me with an emotionless mask, "I need to tell you something."_

* * *

_The two started whispering things to each other, which got me suspicious. I knew for sure they were up to somehting, probably Everafters working for the Scarlet Hand. I glared at their backs, but I noticed something behind Holly, the air was still vibrating..._

_Someone was still there. The Butler guy was holding Julet's hand and was relieved as her heartbeat was normal, and she was only sleeping. I felt glad too, I wouldn't want my family to be responsible for someone's death..._

_"Hey Sabrina?" Daphen said to me. I turned to her, "Yeah?" _

_She whispered, "They're magic." _

_"What?"_

_"They're not human. Well, aside from that really big man and the girl who's sleeping."_

_"So Everafters?" Two more Everafters stuck in Ferryport._

_"Yeah!...well, no."_

_"What?"_

_"Well, MArgaux is an Everafter, and she said that this Holly girl is some cousin of hers."_

_"Ok, then..."_

_"But the Artemis guy is one somehow."_

_"Ok you've lost me." Which doesn't happen so very often._

_"It's a complicated subject."_

_"Okay..." Our conversation stopped there. Grannt Relda stood up, "Well Canis, Red, Puck, girls, I believe we still have to see the Mayor." Oh right, we were going to ask Charming if he found anything on that Opal person. We got a letter from Mustardseed saying Moth lsot her memory of her recent escape, and he found the letter O.K. inscribed on her ragged scared me a little..._

_Wait, "Umm...Artemis Fowl?" The guy turned to me, "Yes...Sabrina Grimm?" Wow, he must have goo memory, "Have you heard of someone named-" There was a big crash behind Hollly and she and someone else fell to the floor. _

_"I said to wait until they LEAVE," Holly grunted. "Sorry," came the reply. Both of them stood up. The other the fmaily recognized immediately. The same brown hair, blye eyes, and pretzel lover..._

_"CASEY?" Everyone cried out. She waved to everyone, "Uhh...hey guys!" _

_"Oh c'mon! I was gonna turn into a fly and spy on these people!" Puck whined. Daphne and I smacked him, "You idiot!" Holly gave us a strange expression, "How do you know Casey?"_

_"Cut 'em some slack Holls, I met them before the Opal Koboi Incident," Casey said. Opal Koboi..._

_"Wait...are you guys looking for this person too?" I said suddenly. Daphne gave me a look, "We aren't looking for..." she realized it too, "O.K. meant her!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Artemis said._

_"We're looking for the person who erased Moth's mind!" Daphne said._

_"And the one that thought Sabrina was this Minerva Paradizo person!" Puck shouted. Artemis froze. Then he turned to look at me. Then his eyes lit up. Oh great, HE sees it too?_

_He grinned, "So, we're all on the same page are we?" He closed his eyes for a second, then the opened quickly, "We'll tell you everything if you tell US everything." Granny Relda smiled along with everyone else. Casey gave me thumbs up, but the person who would help me make the desicion rolled his eyes, "Go for it Grimm." I took a deep breath, _

_"Artemis Fowl, you've got a deal."_

**I don't know why, but this seemed so short...Hope you guys liked it though, **

**AGAIN! REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! COOKIES, MUFFINS, AND BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**~Lara**


	11. Things Make Sense, Kind Of

_**oR: July 21 12:03 PM**_

A/N. Yeah I know this is really Ch. 10, but I'm just going with the flow. :D

_**DON'T KILL ME!**_

Sorry this took too long. You guys MUST read my new story "Mending the Past" in the Shakespeare Archive! Estrangelo Edessa is shocked that people aren't reading the story...well; ALOT of people aren't reading the story. Thanks for those who are!

But whatever. Just check it out. You don't have to read the story, at least just the first chapter. :)

Here's what the story is about: Puck. Faerie. Battle. Magic. Charlotte. Prophecy. Romance.

Really, that's what it is about! :D Ok, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 11: Things Make Sense...KIND OF  
**  
"Please explain this to me again," Sabrina asked, confusion in the air. The family tried explaining what had happened while she and Puck were 'working things out' as Daphne quoted.

Carter had stormed out a while later, and Ashley and Drake weren't speaking to each other. Nurse Sprat decided SHE would explain.

"Okay. Sabrina, while you and Puck were outside, we started discussing things.  
Wendy got the book and found two bookmarks on separate pages.  
The first one was put on a page called "The Follower Spell". This was what happened to Peter and Vince. See, I don't know how the Scarlet Hand got a hold of this- probably Glinda- but, whoever cast that spell on someone. The victim follows the caster and the victim does dark things. And it works on how strong they are. Since Peter and Vince are powerful Everafters, they can get some deeds done easily. But sometimes it's hard. And they only way to fix them is to stab them in the place called an 'Achilles Spot'-"

"Isn't that from Percy Jackson?" Sabrina asked.

"...maybe. But anyways, we fixed Vince and he has no memories of that. But now we have to confront Peter. But -this is the weir part- Peter has to be stabbed by the person he's close to the most-" Sprat was interrupted again.

"So that's why Wendy was crying her head off!" Puck cried, "I'd just LOVE to see Peter being stabbed! Mwhaha." The group stared at him while Wendy gave him the evil eye, "Umm...what were we talkin' about?"

"Well Puck -if you haven't interrupted Nurse Sprat- you wouldn't of had said that," Daphne said. "I'll continue instead, so that being said, we'll start talking about the other page.

The other page was marked on an antidote. But it didn't have a name. It was a cure for a creature that long ago causes trouble for humans and Everafters. They called it, **"Na-ka-li-mu-tan**_**"**__. _It was a dangerous Everafter. It was also connected to the North Wind. See, this...thing-sorry, don't have the biggest vocabulary-caused terror everywhere-this was when humans and Everafters lived together-so some warlock found the North Wind and trapped it in a jar.

You saw the jar with the swirly thing right? That was the spirit-"

"-wait-" Sabrina started.

"WHAT!" Daphne screamed, "Will you not let me finish!"

"Sorry but...so there are two spirits?"

"We're still figuring that out," Nurse Sprat cut in, "We think that inside the jar is half of her..."

Sabrina and Puck gave her a weird look.

"...the insane part. The one outside the cabin was the other half, the *cough* PARTLY sane."

"Partly? All the way insane? I don't get it," Puck stated.

"Okay, see, the one INSIDE this jar is the terrible one. This one causes MORE havoc. The one outside...kind of less havoc. All it actually does is go into people's minds and make them remember nightmares, secrets, and the occasional screaming," Daphne said simply.

"So, like, those kids, The Forgotten went into their minds and scared them?" Sabrina asked.

"Pretty much."

"How is that 'partly insane'?" Puck put in.

"Compared to the other half."

"Wait, why do we have to...killher?" Sabrina mumbled.

"Because, if someone get's their hands on the jar-we're done for," Nurse Sprat said.

"Then why don't we just guard the jar?"

"Sweetums, we've had spies, traitors, and even the Master here. We're not safe. Heaven knows that someone evil is in camp right now- besides Forget. And we've lost most of the powerful Everafters- aside from some like Baba Yaga and The Blue Fairy. And besides, it's easier. She's IN the camp! So it's easy to...*cough* kill her."

"But wait-"

"WHAT SABRINA!" Nurse Sprat exclaimed.

"Why do we have to kill ANY of them? I mean, I'm confused," She blabbered. Charming cut in and said, "Oi vey, OK. Grimm girl, if she's gone. Her other half is too. Like two people who are "lovey-dovey", if they are sooo in love and one half is gone, the other will be soo heart broken and wither away too."

Daphne shot a glance at Sabrina and Puck, "Just like two people -I- know."

The two glared.

"I GUESS that kind of makes sense..." Sabrina mumbled, "So...

What now?"

"Well, Seven says we're planning an attack on the Hand in a few days. So I guess Wendy can ki-I mean, sta-arggh, you know what I mean- Peter," Daphne said. Wendy sniffled with Jake patting her back. He gave her a box of tissues.

"Okay then," Sabrina said, standing up, "I think I need more fresh air, I need to think over all of this..."

Everyone except Red and Daphne got out of the cabin. Mr. Canis and Granny went to the mess tent while Jake walked around camp, disappearing. Sabrina figured he was going to visit Briar's grave again. Wendy went into the tent that the camp had supplied for her.

Sabrina walked slowly, letting Puck step into pace with her. They were both quiet. And Sabrina was wondering why he was following her. She didn't ask him though; she was enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Nicole sat in her pink puffy 'throne' -which was made of plastic, don't tell her though- with her feet sitting on a pink stool. One of the soldiers passed by and she pointed at him, "You! Go and make me some fish sticks!" He glared, but did his doing. Heart was sitting next to her in a red throne -plastic also, shh- eating a bag of potato chips. She gave a smile -but really looked like a grimace- at the figure in front, "So, what has our spy found out?"

"It seems as if they're going to charge at the flying boy," Nottingham mused.

"Interesting...well we'll have to-"

"Hey, fat lady, where are my fish sticks?" Nicole complained.

"Excuse me?"

"I told that skinny and flat person to get me some fish sticks, WHERE ARE MY FISH STICKS?"

"Shut your gob child!" Nottingham snarled. Nicole stood up, "Why don't you shut your nose! I mean, look at the size of that thing! It looks like Squidward's from Sponge Bob!" She touched it with her manicured finger, "Ew! And Oily like his!" Just then, a soldier came with fish sticks. She ripped it from his hands.

"FINALLY!" She happily munched on one, "You two idiots may continue." The villains glared.

"Before this wrenched girl interrupted me, I was saying that we should guard the boy."

"You do know that he won't allow that. He's too persistent and he says and I quote 'Action is my middle name'."

"I thought it was Frank?"

"It's an expression," Nottingham said with dull look on his face.

"Whatever for?"

He looked like he was going to rip her apart, but stopped himself, "Nevermind, Queen."

"Are you talking about me again?" A voice echoed around the very huge throne room. Peter snuck from the shadows with the same red eyes from his curse.

"Yes quite. We also have to inform you that our spy said they will be attacking approximately in three days or more. And their target is you."

"Me, why me, Heart?" He asked.

"It seems as if they'll be lifting you of your curse."

"I have a curse?" Heart slapped her forehead.

"Yes you nitwit, remember you were the 'goody two shoes Peter Pan'? So we cursed you and the son of King Arthur so we could use you?"

"Oh yes, I quite remember now."

"So they'll be coming after you, so stay on your guard sonny." Nottingham added. Peter nodded, and then disappeared back into the shadows, his red eyes glaring.

"Okay, now that he's gone, SOMEONE GET ME ICE CREAM!"

"That's enough of you! GET OUT OF MY PALACE OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Heart bellowed. Nicole smiled at her, waggling a finger, "Uh, uh, uh," She sang, "If you kick me out then I can tell the army ALL about your plans and what's in your diary's." Both looked appalled.

Nottingham bristled, "I do not have a diary you ungrateful child." Nicole took out a journal, "_Ahem, _dear diary, today in the garden, Heart requested I paint some of the flowers, instead, I felt happy in an abnormal way and prance around the garden throwing her flowers everywhere and even made a little laurel of her flowers and put it in my amazingly gorgeous flowing hair. Then I slept peacefully with my teddy, Mr. Tushie. I named him that because-" Nottingham grabbed the book from her, "Okay you can stay." He seethed.

He left them and stomped towards the weapons room, "I have to go do inventory." He said through gritted teeth. Once he was gone, Heart turned to Nicole, "Why does he name it Mr. Tushie?" She smiled.

"Mr. Tushie is as smooth as a baby bottom! Oh and he says that he finds you attractive." Heart's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"No," She said, "He said a dead beaver is more attractive than you."

"NOTTINGHAM!" She bellowed.

_**A/N. Again: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! :*( I'm so sorry it took so long. Give me hate messages! GO! It took me really long because I am trying to read a lot of your stories and such. And an author from the UK just gave me her story to finish. She says she doesn't want it anymore so she gave it to me. And guess what? I'm going back to school in TWO FRIGGING WEEKS!**_

_**Okay, those weren't really excuses, but I'M SO SORRY!**_

_**But anyway...**_

_**Did you like the chapter? Sorry if the explanation confused you, I might explain it to you more clearly if you guys give me your Qs. If you're anonymous (: P spelled wrong) I'll send like some shout out thing to you with an answer. Next chapter I'm going to try and center it on Drake, Ash, Carter, and TF. **_

_**MUFFINS COOKIES AND BROWNIES FOR ALL! If you don't like any of them, how about a three course meal? :D But I mean, that's crazy if you don't like any of those...who likes fajitas? :D**_

_**DON'T KILL ME! *ahem* I think I'm done with those…**_

_**Oh and shout-outs: SkyeNinja101, GirlUDon'tMessWith (x2), Banana (x2) (Yes Puck with black hair, but I actually can't find any good ones, except blonds. :D But they seem really young in their pics, I can't find pics of them older...And a storyline like that would be MY storyline. :DDD), funnybunnytree (you never know...), loverofbooks4eva (Just posted. :D), KENDRA1212 (me neither!), and Katie who didn't review, but told me how much she loved it. :D**_

_**Again, I'm so sorry. But I'll be posting more of my Shakespeare story (I NEED TITLE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!) than in here, but I'll try to update as soon as I can again. With school coming back, things are going to be hectic!**_

_**~Lara**_

**Finished: August 4****th****, 2010 5:20**

**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**

**And dear fans, if you could spare some time, go to wattpad . com and check out my stories. In the search bar type Imagine0139. I'm pretty sure you can still vote and tweet any of my stories without an account...if not, just send me a message here if you liked it. :D PLEASE! Oh no I'm sounding despearate now...:P Sorry. You can if you want..**


	12. Everyone Will Be Happy

_A/N. Here is your chapter! I'm a good person aren't I?_

**Chapter 12: Everyone Will Be Happy...**

August 8 12:23 AM (I got bored. :P So I stayed up really late. :P)

August 11 1:55 AM (Wow, I stayed up late AGAIN!)

Sabrina found it exquisitely hard not to punch the bickering students.  
Drake and Ashley were still not talking to each other -for some reason, she still didn't know why they were fighting in the first place- and Carter was nowhere to be found. But Seven assured he couldn't of gotten far.

She and the fairy were training again. But this time, it seemed as if the crazies had minds of their own. They screamed at the two, "When will we go home!" "I miss my parents!" "Is this a real war?" "Where's my ducky!" That last was from James. Obviously.

Puck's face was turning red. He grabbed the whistle Relda had given him, "Phhhhhhhhht!" They silenced, "Shut up! Geezums! I'm surprised Charming hasn't feed you to the Pegasus-pegasi?-pegasus'?-pega-

"We get it Puck," Sabrina snapped. She turned to the crowd, "Why don't you be useful and stop tittering at us like pixies! For goodness sake!- Your teacher is HELPING the camp! She's cooking for the camp! She's providing the food! Your friends, Drake, Ashley, and Carter are helping are soldier with the magic items and whatnot! And here YOU are acting like spoiled brats!" She was breathing heavily, weirdly, Puck put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Grimm, I'll handle this, but nice try with the whole I'm-gonna-be-like-my-mom speech."

Puck coughed, "AHEM. People! Jerks! Aliens! Prissies! Crazy fajitas!  
If you start helping around the camp then we'll stop training you freaks," They looked at each other and smiled.

"Training? You're gonna have to do more than that," Jon stated. Puck managed a grin, "If you do so, you can have 13 gallons of ice cream that still cold and in my room. And maybe some pranking inventions I've made also..." The kids started screaming and running around the camp to help whoever needed help. Sabrina stared at Puck with bewilderment, "Ice cream? 13 gallons?"

"Grimm, you must not know the annoying like I do. Ice cream does ALOT of things...he smiled mysteriously at her, "And besides, I have WAY more than 13 gallons! I have a section in my room dedicated to winter, where I store all of my 12,045 gallons of ice cream. Oh and my ice cream truck that has...500 tubs of 'em so, I am PLENTY full, and it's enough for an eternity." She was sure he was not joking.

Sabrina would talk to Granny about that later. Lately, Puck had been  
telling her grandmother that they were running out of ice cream...liar.

•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

The Forgotten's "Prisoner"-Aka, in her mind

She was trapped in a virtual room in her mind. The door has bars across it and it was nailed. The room was similar to the one she was in before...before IT happened. The room was narrow with shelves full of bottles. There was a couch close to the entrance where she sat thinking. The girl glared at the door, what was intimidating was that there was a TV attached to it, showing what was happening outside in the world.

She could see The Forgotten-err, herself- running in the woods, towards a castle.

She could hear, feel, see, and smell what The Forgotten did. The birds were squawking in an awkward matter, she felt the branches brush against her, leaving scratches and blood, she could see the dark trees; looking like they were clawing at her, and she smelled burning wood and polluted air in the castle's direction. But mostly...

She felt helpless. Some maniac spirit that took over her body was some spy, caused problems (more than she's done in the past), and hurt the guy she'd been crushing on for sometime...

She paced around the room, wondering what she could do...the spirit had taken over most of her body, but had no control of her actions. It was frustrating for the young girl, she began kicking and punching the walls, leaving dents and scratches. She pulled at her hair in frustration, "Gods! Someone just electrocute me!" She lay on the couch sobbing uncontrollably. The spirit who had taken over her body was now in the castle. She was talking to someone named, Heart. In her vision, she saw a boy in the corner, smiling devilishly. He had a kind of mixture head of hair. It was brownish and reddish mixed. What was most -as she quotes "Weird-i-fying" was his red eyes. All she could think was "OH MY GOD! They're vampires! They want to suck my blood!"

The girl took in a sharp breath. She listened to the conversation.

"-guard him. He's the one who the enemies are after, as you told us. So I want you to kill anything that gets into your way! Even if it's those pesky children!" The prisoner winced. The class would be killed. Everyone. Alana, James, Crystal, Drake, Ashley...

Carter.

A lump form in her throat.

No. Please No. Her mind cried out. Then tears flooded down her cheeks.  
Soon after, she passed out.

*The Forgotten's Spirit*

I cried on the inside. Sure people said I was destructive, but less than my other half, but I had feelings too. They started to grow for the Carter boy. But I knew he didn't like me. He LOVED...HER. I glared at nothing. But I also felt sad for reaping he inside her own body. But it was her fault! If she hadn't of found the potions room and made my bottle fall, this wouldn't be happening.

All I wanted was a normal life. But that could never happen. Hello! I'm a SPIRIT. But I couldn't control my emotions. The Ugly Queen of Hearts told me to kill everyone who tried to...stab as I should say, the Peter fellow. I know what happened to him. He had a loving wife, and then they kidnapped him and turned him into…this...maybe I should let them pass by when the battle starts. Maybe if they do, he will live with his wife again, the Hand with decease and everybody will be happy...

But not me. I knew what they were going to do to me. They would kill me to get to Peter. So I didn't know. Save myself, Save Peter. It's pretty obvious from the Grimm and other Everafter's side: Kill me. But I really haven't done nothing wrong! I was in a sour mood when I went into those kids minds. I didn't mean too. I wasn't meant to be bad, that was my other half. Then a thought struck me.

How do you kill a spirit?

I would have to steal some books later (that's not so evil is it?)...

But right now. I had to focus on the battle...

Which side should I choose? The Hand or the Grimm's?

Kill Me or Kill Peter?

Love or Not?

HER or Me?

I didn't have time to choose because Nottingham barged in.

"Forgotten. Put on your armor, we're ready for battle," He snarled. I nodded and quietly said, "As you wish. I will guard Peter also." He walked away as I thought...

I'm going into battle. Once the Grimms are in sight -hate to do this-  
but...

I'll kill Peter.

I smiled a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

Then everyone will be happy...

Except for me.

_A/N. Soooooo? :D Yes, very dramatic isn't it? : DD I updated earlier_  
_right? Well, I decided that I should update before school starts_  
_(AHH! August 16! :*( SO CLOSE!) and I need an apology chapter for_  
_my slow updates._

_Thanks to:_ **Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, GirlUDon'tMessWith, nami, Arrabella Q, and Estrangelo Edessa!**

_And I'm really sorry if I confused anyone. Please, give me your questions and I'll explain them in the next chapter. But if that Q is for later, then I'll just tell you to wait for the chapter to come. Oh no, I'm confusing people again! _

_Just send me your Qs. PLEASE. I want this to make sense!_

_Come read for more soon! I will TRY to update ASAP!_  
_-Lara_

_(Boy am I tired! I was playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii for the whole night! I FINALLY BEAT WORLD 6! WHOO HOO!)_

**¡! Peace•Love•Happiness•Food! ¡**


	13. Death in A Nightmare

_A/N. I TOLD you people I would try and update faster! :D And October 1__st__ was the last day to vote for your favorite stories on Wattpad, and it seems none has voted for me, so now I'm not going to win the Watty Awards, nor 10,000 dollars, nor will my story be published and become a movie. :P Oh well._

_Here's the Brightside: You guys are AWESOMER than the people on Wattpad (But they have such awesome stories…dang them!)._

_Okay, this is just a battle scene, sorry if it's suckish (weird, déjà vu just kicked in…), I'm not good at battle scenes (déjà vu again!)…_

_Anyway, I'll stop talking if you keep reading this! :D_

**Chapter 13: Death in a Nightmare, **

**What More Could You Not Ask For?**

_Three Days Later _

"Sabrina! Help me over here!" Jacob said, carrying some sharp weapons, "I left my coat in my cabin so I can't put these daggers in there!" Sabrina sighed and went off to help her uncle. Things were quiet the past three days. But for some reason, they couldn't find Forget. But they KNEW she was around here somewhere…

The class was somewhat resourceful after the 'bargain' with Puck. And they began to see how different the camp was from the outside world.

Daphne, -however- felt like throwing the class into a ditch. They would constantly ask her, "How do I use this magic wand?", "My arm hurts from holding this magic toothpick!", "HELP! THE CARPET'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"But most of all: They would ask her to recall her adventures. But she calmed down when she would start telling them about her near death experiences.

Puck was teaching Carter, Ash, and Drake how to make good glop grenades and slingshots. They were in Puck's room, the camp allowed one of the tents to magically transport them to Puck's room at home. Sabrina soon found out that Drake and Ash had been fighting because of a little 'jealousy'. But now, they were friends now…more than friends actually. Right now, they were having a grenade fight.

"Ewww! Who put owl pellets in this one?" Ash yelled. Puck giggled, then quickly covered his mouth as Carter suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh geez! Puck! Was that YOU?" Puck coughed, "I think Grimm has been affecting my allergies even more these days." Drake popped out behind him, holding a slingshot and what looked like a chocolate bar, "Dude, you _do_ know that's just you, not her. You're totally crushing on her!" Puck frowned, looking at himself, "I don't think I'm that huge to crush Grimm, maybe if I turned into an elephant…"

Drake laughed, "No, not like that! I mean, you _like _her!"

"Oh please, we don't like each other, let alone LOVE each other! Geez!" Puck chided.

"You do so like her!" Carter said.

"Do _not_!" Puck disagreed.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Ash sighed, "You'll realize soon…like Carter is!" Carter dropped the slingshot that he was about to aim at Drake, "Wait, what? I don't like Sabrina!" Ashley silently laughed as Puck's face look relieved as if _Thank god I won't have to kill this guy._

"We're not talking about Sabrina," Drake said, "We're talking about Forget." Carter's face flushed, "I dunno…she just reminds me of…"

"Oh _come on_ Carter! We haven't seen that Lily girl since she left after that one year in 6th grade! God, man! You have to get over her! She and Forget are two different people! And she wasn't even that cool when I saw her!" Drake shouted. Ash shrugged in agreement.

"It didn't matter if she was cool or not! _None _of us would know because, "Carter let out a dry laugh, "We never even actually talked to her! We were all jerks and snobs! All we cared was about how 'good' we were at sports, or…or, how _cool_ we looked." He sighed and sat on a rock, "I only actually started noticing her because…" He stopped and stared at the ground, "Puck, this rock is very uncomfortable." Puck was doing flips on his trampoline, "Well that ruined the dramatic atmosphere, you can lay on my hammock, but I think you're in the _not-so-skinny _category, so don't break it!"

"No promises," Carter muttered, insulted at his 'fat' comment. He closed his eyes, the hammock slightly rocking. The three just stared at him, and then Puck said, "Well, let's continue the game! Just come by when you're ready!" The three ran off giggling like idiots.

Carter slept, the words echoing in his mind…

_I only started noticing her…_

_She and Forget are two different people!_

Then his dream began…as a nightmare.

'_Run!' She cried, jumping through the branches. Twigs stuck to her hair and her face was covered in cuts._

'_We have to go back!' Wendy said, tears flowing out, she was holding a dagger, covered in blood._

'_He's DEAD! It was a trap! She killed him once we were in sight! She killed Drake and Ashley!' Somebody was getting closer. Wendy whimpered, "She's advancing!'_

_They sprinted through the woods, and they heard her calling, "Mine, mine, mine….he's _MINE!_' A fireball blast passed Wendy's shoulder, singeing her hair. She squeaked, patting her hair. _

'_The other girl tripped over a tree root, and screamed. Wendy stopped and tried to help her. She shook her head vigorously, "NO! Run! Tell the camp the creature will destroy them!" A tear slipped down her cheek, "Tell him…goodbye." Wendy hugged her, the last hug the girl would ever receive. Wendy cried out, but ran away. The girl closed her eyes, then felt a shadow above her. It was then, Carter realized, who the shadow was. The shadow was no shadow, but a dark ghostly figure…_

_With purple eyes._

"_So…you managed to split us! I actually didn't like your body, it was too small…and pathetic," The Forgotten said. The girl hissed at her. Forget smiled maliciously, "I see that you just LOVE books! But somehow, you found out about the Nakalimukan spell, release me…" She leaned close to the girl's face, "And now, you've set me free!" She let out a dark laugh, "And as my first task: You will make a lovely soul to feed on!" _

_The girl snarled at The Forgotten, or at least who I thought was The Forgotten, "The camp is leaving the Fort now, Nettogenro!" 'Nettogenro growled at the girl, "That name disgusts me! Especially my sister! Please call me your worst Nightmare!" She barred her pointy teeth, "And Forget nor you can stop me!" Nightmare took a step back and unsheathed a dagger,  
"To do you a favor for releasing me, I shall put you out of your misery."Then she smiled at the girl, "Wouldn't that be _grand…_Lily?" My heart drop, and my skin felt on fire. I saw the girl's face. It was Lily. She seemed to look at me, crystal tears formed into her eyes. Nightmare brought up the dagger, and just before it crashed down, Lily whispered._

'…_This is for the greater good.'_

Cold water was poured all over me. I sat up instantly. Ashley and Sabrina were shaking me.

"Carter! CARTER!" They screamed.

"Huh?" I said; tears were in my eyes; they looked in confusion, but shook it off. Ash muttered, "Probably the water."

"What's happening?" I asked, rubbing off the sleep.

Ash and Sabrina glanced at each other nervously, "We can't find Forget." Fear rose in my throat, then anger replaced it. My dream was probably a sign. It _was _a sign. Lily was somewhere…

I felt infuriated. The Forgotten was going to kill her. Forget was a monster.

"Well we have to find her! We have to kill her!" I shouted. Sabrina back away with alarm, "What? Yeah we have to but…I didn't think you'd be okay with it-"

"She's going to kill her! I know it!" I yelled. They looked at me as if I was insane, "I have to tell you guys something important about a dream I had-"

Puck and Drake barged into the room, looking distressed. Sabrina glanced at them worriedly, "Did you find her?"

"No, worse," Puck said tensely. Drake had a dark look on his face, "The Hand's army is here."

_A/N. Mwahaha. CLIFFY! But hey, I updated within the week! :D I feel so awesome right now…_

_I won't be able to update for a long time again. :'P I have to start my science fair experimenting. *sigh* Science Fair _sucks_. Well, thanks to…._

_Son of Hades911, GirlUDon'tMessWith, and DaphneGrimm08! _

_Thanks everybody! Will try and update after October because after that, I'm freeeee! _

_Peace!_

_~Lara_


	14. Disobeying Orders

The Forgotten-14  
Started: A long time ago  
Finished: January 6 10:04 PM

_A/N. So angry. Very very angry...*thunder and lightning is cued*I had this whole chapter ready...then it commits suicide. :(_

_[Meaning-It deleted itself.]_

_*sighs* The first try at this chapter wasn't that good anyway..._

_Enjoy! *Happy Lara comes back*_

_Ps. Dunno why but this was supposed to be called Suicide on the Battlefield..:P_

_Ahh...now I know. But since the chapter deleted itself, that won't happen until...eh, probably next chap!_

**Chapter 4: Disobeying Orders**

Sabrina slumped down into the grass, "This is SO not cool."

Puck stood up, "Well! The Scarlet Hand isn't going to defeat itself! Unless some member was to turn against them with a mob and-"

"We get it Puck," Ash said, rolling her eyes, "We probably should get back to the camp." The others nodded in agreement. As they passed through the portal to the Fort, their spines tingled. Sabrina could've sworn there was a moment when her clothes flashed off.

People were running hurriedly around the Fort, shouting orders and getting equipment ready.

Nurse Sprat and Mr. Seven fast-walked towards them, "Good. You're here. Daphne, Red, all the younger everafters and humans, and the elders-I mean physically- are staying here. So you-Sabrina, Puck, Ash, Carter, Drake will be with Wendy and you shall sneak into their castle." Sprat had been nodding with what Seven was saying while eating a two foot sandwich.

She pushed the five into the armory, "Robin Hood and his wife shall get you into armor." Sabrina and Ash wore bronze armor, light-feeling helmets (because of Magic), and both had gleaming swords at their sides. Carter had a foot long curved sword and light armor.

Drake had the same armor but he had a dagger. He and Ash both had wands with them. Puck had his wooden sword, but Marian-Hood's wife- also gave him a two foot sword with ridges on one side, and brass knuckles.

Marian checked everyone in their armor, "Well, you're all ready." She smiled sadly, knowing some wouldn't be coming back.

Puck smiled at the knuckles, "This'll be GREAT for punching someone!"

"Actually, the bronze knuckles were designed to preserve and concentrate a punch's force by directing it toward a harder and smaller contact area, they result in increased tissue disruption, including an increased likelihood of fracturing the victim's bones on impact," Sabrina corrected.

Puck stuck his tongue out, "A battlefield ain't a place that needs boring informa-it can fracture someone's bones, REALLY!"

"The extended and rounded palm grip also spreads across the attacker's palm the counter-force that would otherwise be absorbed primarily by the attacker's fingers, reducing the likelihood of damage to the attacker's fingers," Marian added.

"Gosh darn it-this is awesome!" Puck laughed.

"Did you actually understand that?" Ash asked.

"Nope- I didn't! But I don't care!" Puck sang.

"Well Puck, weapons may be cool, but war just isn't," Robin Hood interjected. The fairy ignored Hood. He was still mad at how aroused he had gotten Sabrina when they were younger.

"You guys seem ready," Marian sniffled, "I hope you all come back safely."

-  
"The Six will sneak into the castle while Groups A and C cause distractions when we march in. Group B will be hiding in the bushes close to the Six, in case something happens..."

"That's encouraging," Sabrina muttered. Mr. Seven continued with his battle plans. They remembered the time they had a spy in their midst, Pinocchio, so the meeting was held inside a cabin with walls keeping the voices of the plans inside. The Grimms, Mr. Canis, Charming, Snow, Ash, Drake, and Carter, and the leaders for Group A, B, and C were the  
only ones there.

"Who's the Six?" Red asked.

"That will be Wendy, Sabrina, Puck, Ashley, Drake, and Carter," Granny said.

"Any more questions?" Charming asked. Everyone shook their heads. Mr. Seven stood up,

"Well then, I believe our war is starting."

Sabrina clashed with a Hand, while Puck threw punches wildly. Ashley and Drake fought a group of Hand members with their backs resting against each other.

There were many other Everafters in the field. Some wouldn't be coming back. Some would come back.

Most Everafters had swords and arrows as weapons. Only the powerful Everafters, such as Merlin and Baba Yaga (but she was too lazy to fight) had magical weapons.

Sabrina ducked as an axe swiped at her. She rolled on the ground and landed close to Puck's feet.

"Ew! Your feet stink!" She exclaimed.

He stuck his tongue at her, "Shut up and get up!" He pulled hard on her arm and she sprung back up into action. They continued fighting with the battle raging.

Drake and Ashley were having a tougher time.

"You elbowed me!"

"Well YOU almost killed me with that wand, Drake!"

"I don't know how I started liking you!"

The angrier they got, the more Hand members went down.

Soon, the last of the Hand members ran. Group A ran after the last of the members to capture them. The good Everafters smiled.

But there was small rejoicing.

They had seen what happened.

The Six had disobeyed the orders. They all were to go into the castle of the Hand. Only two people did go. And those two people were likely to get killed.

Those two people were Carter and Wendy.

And inside the castle, The Forgotten and Peter were waiting inside.

When Carter and Wendy stepped inside the castle, their footsteps echoed all around the room. Heart and Nottingham must've been outside on the field because there was no one insight.

"So all we have to do is stab him and go?" Carter asked. Wendy in her silver armor glared at him.

"Yes; and that's it," Stiffly she said. They walked around the castle, the black marble making everything look like a horror movie. There were statues of goblins and phoenixes that stared at them. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling. And as they went further into the castle, they were swallowed up by darkness.

Then they saw it. A plain old door. Wendy put some magical dust on the knob, and it opened widely without a sound. Inside was a long rectangular room filled with two old leather seats, a cold fireplace, and a desk.

On the walls were heads of boars, deer, bears, and fish of many kinds. Swords, guns, harpoons, and many more weapons covered almost half of the wall.

The Hand really knew how to make a castle scary.

What was even scarier was that a man, with curly red hair, sat in one of the leather chairs, with his eyes closed.

Peter Pan.

Carter and Wendy knew behind his eyes lids were red, untrue eyes. Wendy knew Peter's weak spot, but she didn't feel right. There was something wrong.

Hurting her husband (against her will) couldn't be this easy. There must be an obstacle. Carter and Wendy both locked eyes. Carter eyed the knife in Wendy's hand.

Wendy moved closer to Peter. As she raised her hand up, in thin air, a hand swiftly grabbed her hand.

Wendy dropped her knife.

As Carter and she expected- nothing was easy.

The Forgotten glared at them both through her cold, purple eyes.

A/N. Finally! I know, I know! I actually was just going to leave it at the battle in the fields, then I remembered how long my "vacation" was...

I'm so so sorry about that.

I actually find it quite funny though. Last year during Christmas I updated SO many times! I was the most recent updater, now look at me!

*sigh* I don't deserve to have good reviewers and friends like you guys!

Shout-outs: Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, Twilightfunatic (x3), Estrangelo Edessa, and Jenn222

I feel the reviews are decreasing. *frowns* Oh well…try to review and read please!

I'll try updating soon peeps!  
-Lara

¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡


	15. The Spirit Within

TF-15

O.S. - March 20 10:24 PM  
O.F. – March 21 12:21 AM

Chapter 15: "The Spirit Within (Literally)" 

Wendy and Carter stared at the girl in front of them. The Forgotten's eyes held no emotion. Her eyes were blankly purple, and her aura radiated power.

"So...you've come to heal your husband, have you, Wendy?" She said darkly.

"It's what I intend to happen," Wendy snapped. The Forgotten smiled in a vampire-ish way,

"And what you intend is what I must destroy." She flipped in the air and took out two blades, "Time to get started."

The Forgotten spun herself towards Wendy, the blades slicing the air in her path. Wendy tried to move far away, but the Forgotten was getting closer.

Carter saw what the dark Everafter was trying to do and lowered himself, and swung his leg towards her ankles. He laughed in triumph.

The Forgotten fell to the floor with a thump. She snarled at Carter, which he returned gladly. But then her eyes flickered and she gave him a sad smile. Carter was confused, but then she was back to growling at him.

They fought hard with their sharp weapons. Carter aimed for her stomach, but she deflected it and her sword cut the flesh of his arm. It was a small cut, but it seemed to be burning. Literally.

Carter swore at her, then grabbed some powder from his jeans, and rubbed it on his arm. The cut closed itself. He sighed, relieved, but he was still bleeding.

Wendy sprinted towards the sleeping Peter and turned him over, his back towards her face. She then pulled his shirt over her head, and searched for a scar. She smiled as she found it.

But she rolled over sideways as a dagger impaled itself where her head have been. The Forgotten had terrified her, and she squeaked. The Forgotten cackled.

Wendy moved against the walls, where the darkness was, hoping the girl wouldn't be able to see her. She worried glanced at Peter...

For he was stirring in his sleep.

The Forgotten threw a knife where Wendy's neck would've been if she hadn't ducked. The Forgotten growled while Wendy gave a small smug smile. It quickly disappeared as the Forgotten kicked her chest. Her whole body collided with the wall. The British woman fell and gasped for air.

The Forgotten smiled ruefully. Carter yelled and ran towards her with his sword. She heard him and deflected his blow. The sword fell out of his hands and slid towards the almost unconscious Wendy. Carter was going to grab it, but the Forgotten slammed her sword into the floor, blocking his path.

"Did you actually think you could stop me! Ha! The Master gave his orders and I always follow orders!" Carter stared at her,

"Why? Why do you follow him? What about your heart?"

The Forgotten looked confused, "My heart?" Her voice had softened, and sounded familiar, but then it was gone as soon as it came, "I have no heart!"

"Everyone has a heart! You're just not listening to yours!" Carter said, "Is this really what you want to do? Terrorize people in their dreams?"

"It's what I was made to do!" She retorted. Carter shook his head,

"Everyone's made for a reason. A good reason. Humans were made to take care of creation. Animals were made to take care of plants, and each other. To make sure that they don't expand too much. Everafters were made to live again. To remember and to relive their stories. And you were made for a good reason." He finished.

The Forgotten shook her head violently, "No! I was not made for that purpose! I was made to be forgotten, I was made to terrorize!"

"No you weren't-everybody is special!"

The weirdest thing happened. Two voices came out of the Forgotten, "Oh yeah? How would you feel if people neglected you? How would you feel if your own teachers hated you? How would you feel to be forgotten? If I'm so special than why don't I feel special!" Tears streamed out of her face.

"I..." Carter said. The Forgotten struggled. She screamed at herself, "Get back inside!" To whoever she was speaking too ignored her. Instead of the Forgotten's cold, mean voice, it was replaced by the soft one.

"For two years- two freaking years- people at our school called me unscrupulous! They called me a liar! A fake! A girl who had no life when her first words to the class were exciting! They laughed at me when I said my mom was a painter. When I said that my brother was in Afghanistan! You know what the worst part was? They laughed at the fact my dad was dead! I wanted to be FORGOTTEN!" She cried,

"And you know who laughed with them? Ashley. Drake. You! You Carter Walsh! The only boy I've ever liked!" She was enraged, "I thought leaving everything would make my life happier! But it's not!"

Wendy was pulling herself towards Carter's sword that fell. It was a long sword, and it was possible that it could get to Peter. Just to fix Peter and it would all be done. Peter would be okay, and they would go home together. But Wendy heard the story of the Forgotten, and she knew that Peter might have to wait. Forever maybe.

Carter seemed speechless, and stared at the crying Everafter. But the Forgotten was enraged, the softness was gone, and it was replaced by the dark one.

She ran towards Peter screaming. But just as the tip of the blade touched the frozen Carter's chest, she didn't move. Carter looked stupefied.

The Forgotten crumpled to the ground, with a blade in her side. Wendy had thrown it at the last second, and she was tired. If only Peter was okay...

-  
The Everafters charged into the castle looking for the two missing soldiers. Sabrina, Ash, Drake, and Daphne were in the lead.

"I hope they're okay," Daphne said worriedly.

Sabrina assured her, "They'll be fine."

They looked around, and the last place to look was deep into the Hand castle. Sabrina signaled everybody to follow her.

There were many doors. Two soldiers each went inside each door. Unfortunately, the number of people was an odd number, so Daphne paired up with Drake and Ash.

Sabrina and Puck walked into a library. Puck was walking towards the exit when Sabrina grabbed his hand, "Wait Puck."

Sabrina pulled him towards her and gave his a kiss on the cheek, leaving her blushing. Puck's elfin ears were red, "W...What was that for?"

Sabrina's eyes darted around the room, anywhere but Puck's eyes, "...I wanted to thank you for helping me get out of that Hand member's...well, hands." That solider was holding her a bit inappropriately during the battle.

Puck's eyes darkened, "Sabrina-we may have our differences, but I am your protector. We fight a lot- sure it's fun to prank you- but when it comes to things like that, I don't like it one bit. And I'll stick up for you. I know you didn't enjoy that either."

Sabrina was astonished, "Um, thanks Puck. I also never knew that you knew me so well."

"Brina, I've known you for years now- I think I know somebody!" Puck grinned.

They stood in silence, enjoying it and each other's comfort, but Sabrina broke it, "Well, I think we better keep looking for Wendy and Carter."

Puck rubbed his neck, "Yeah. We need to make sure they aren't dead." Sabrina punched him playfully, "Now...where the exit to this torment?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Books are awesome! And the exit's there."

They walked over, hand in hand. They opened the door just to crash into Daphne, "We found them! We found them!"

Drake and Ash came running, "Yep. They were in this room with a fireplace and leather chairs."

"Well let's go see them!" Sabrina insisted. The three shook their heads.

"Why not?" Puck said.

"I think they all need some peace and quiet. It looked like a rough battle played there." Drake said. Sabrina and Puck shrugged.

A soldier came, "What should we do now, Ms. Grimm?"

"I guess we wait here until Wendy and Carter come back out." Sabrina said.

Puck grinned at everybody, "Well, who wants to play 'Never Have I Ever'?"

"Wendy, dear, please hear me." No. It couldn't. She opened her eyes and saw the green eyes she missed. He gave her a crooked smile. She buried her face is the crook of his neck and cried. How? She asked herself. Then she saw the blade in the back. Her memory flickered.

_ She then pulled his shirt over her head, and searched for a scar. She smiled as she found it. But she rolled over sideways as a dagger impaled itself where her head have been._

Her head must've been where his scar was, she thought. She didn't care.  
Peter was back.

Carter was still standing frozen. He looked at the figure on the floor. He kneeled down and touched her tear stained face. Then something happened. Her body began to dissolve, but under lay a much smaller and petite body.

She had tangled black hair, and her skin was pale from the cold. The only items she had on were shorts and a big shirt. The girl seemed unconscious, so Carter couldn't identify her eyes.

But he knew who the girl was. He just couldn't believe it. She had gone missing for so many years; it was hard to believe she was sleeping in his arms.

'Lily' the name echoed in his head.

A special name he would NEVER forget.

**A/N. So... what did you think? **** Thanks everybody who stuck with me through my depression! **** And I'm so sorry to the people I let down. But I'm like a computer-I have a lot of information to share, and my knowledge deepens every single hour of every single day. I can break down at times, but I can be repaired with the right equipment. :D**


End file.
